Bulls On Parade
by dudelove85
Summary: When the Dinozords are upgraded to the Thunderzords, the government decide to investigate the Power Rangers closer. Two agents from a top secret government agency specialising in advanced technology and the unexplained is dispatched to Angel Grove. But will they be a help or hindrance to the rangers in their fight against Lord Zedd? Part 1 of The Chronicles of Power series
1. Prologue

_**A/N –**__This is my first attempt writing Fanfiction, it was an idea that came to me after watching a lot of my favourite TV series, you might be able to pick the influences as you read. I do have a grand vision and hope to my this a series (depending on reviews and feedback) stretching across the entire Power Ranger series. This story picks up early in Mighty Morphin' season 2. Everything has happening as per canon, except that Tommy never lost his green ranger powers. This will contain elements of MMPR season 2 but there will be some major differences to how events happen._

_Chapter 1 - Prologue_

Following World War II, governments of the world were concerned by scientific research that had been carried out in Nazi Germany. The Fascist regime had an obsession with the paranormal and conducted an extensive search to help create the master race. In an effort to counteract any future threat, President Truman created the National Frontier Science Agency (NFSA). Their wide reaching mandate is to investigate any events that cannot be explained by current scientific understanding. A network of field agents also searches the globe to acquire any artefacts that may contain mystical powers.

_August 3 1994 – Washington DC_

The office of the NFSA were busier than usual, numerous agents were running frantically around the central command area. The two big screens at the end of the room were showing various news channels, all of them carrying the same story: the initial defeat of the Power Rangers, followed by their eventual triumph using their new zords.

Off to the side of the main room was the office of the head of the NFSA, Major Darius Harmon. He had spent most of the day in various conference calls, the latest of which was with the President himself. Currently he was standing behind his desk, staring out of his office window which overlooked the Potomac river. The calm waters were a complete contrast to the chaos out in the NFSA command centre. Without looking around he sensed one of the junior agents approaching his open office door "come in Agent Spencer"

"Sir you wanted to know the latest out of Angel Grove"

Turning to face Agent Spencer and wearily running his hand through his closely cropped hair, he turned to face the agent "I did, report Agent"

"Initial reports suggest a new villain has replace Rita Repulsa on the Moon base. He destroyed all but one of the Power Rangers existing Zords using a monster almost without effort. However less than two hours later, the Rangers reappeared with new equipment and struck the monster down"

Major Harmon was one of the first African-Americans to reach the rank of Major. He had seen many things over his decorated 30 year career with the Air Force and then the NFSA. The most troubling case his team had worked on was the collapse of communism in Eastern Europe 4 years ago. It had seemed inconceivable in the early 80's that the Soviet Union would crumble all by itself. The NFSA later confirmed that various leaders had been influences by a contaminated pen which influenced their decision making, causing them to literally sign their countries out of existence. The culprit was never caught; a fact that still niggled at Major Harmon to this day.

The latest development out of Angel Grove worried him though. The NFSA had been observing the Rangers from Washington for almost a year now. The agency had largely left them to battle Rita Repulsa as they had the best equipment to do it. There were questions about where their power came from and even how it could be harnessed of course. Until today the Rangers powers along with the Zords seemed to be connected to one power source. But this development showed they had access to resources unimaginable. To create new gigantic robot fighters in less than a couple of hours showed that either they had them waiting in reserve, or access to great power.

"Where is this power coming from" Major Harmon muttered to himself "Alright dismissed Agent Spencer, please send in Agents Hightower and Miyamoto"

Harmon slowly paced around his office deep in thought. Maybe he made a mistake not learning enough about these Rangers when they first appeared. Had his inaction caused them to become too powerful to control?

"You wanted to see us sir?"

Agent Kristopher 'Kris' Hightower was the NFSA's senior field agent, a position that was rare for an agent in their late 20's. His service history had been outstanding and has the best case closure rate Major Harmon had seen. This coupled with his good spiky blonde hair and good looks made him the envy of numerous agents at the NFSA.

Agent Hightower was following into Major Harmon's office by Agent Aimi Miyamoto. The 25 year old had only been with the agency for less than a year, however, she was seen as a promising recruit. With her dark hair, youthful appearance and short stature, many under-estimated Agent Miyamoto at their peril.

"Agent Hightower, Miyamoto. I assume you've seen the reports coming out of California today"

"We have Sir" responded Aimi "several TV stations have been running footage from the battle already"

Major Harmon nodded in acknowledge "I have decided its time for the NFSA to act. In agreement with President Clinton we need more intel on these Rangers. The ability they showed today is simply too dangerous to ignore"

A serious look came across Kris' face "Do you want them arrested Sir?"

"Firstly we need to ascertain their intentions" Major Harmon stated whilst drawing himself up to his full height "your assignment is to set up an office in Angel Grove, monitor the Power Rangers and report back. Your flights have been booked for tomorrow morning and you will be met at Angel Grove airport by your new technical support Alexander McBride. Any questions?"

"No Sir" Kris and Aimi both responded

"Good. Dismissed". With this Kris and Aimi both nodded stiffly and departed. Major Harmon took a seat behind his desk and pulled out a bottle of whisky and glass from a draw. After pouring himself a drink, he reclined back slightly in his chair. The Major couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a very bad feeling about this case.

As Kris and Aimi made their way out of Major Harmon's office, Aimi was positively bouncing. This was her first big assignment since joining the NFSA. Kris on the other hand was stone faced and emotionless, seemingly ignorant to his partners excitement.

"I've always wanted to go to California, what a great opportunity to work on my tan".

Kris gave her a stern look "Aimi we're on an assignment this is no time for frivolity"

A frown came across Aimi's face but this still didn't deflate her as the pair carried on walking toward the elevator.

"I know but just think about it, it's warm all year round, great surfing. Plus we may become the first people to uncover the identity of the Power Rangers"

"Aimi can't you be serious for more than five minutes" Kris shook his head, slowly getting more annoyed by his perky partner.

"Oh come on Kris, pull that stick out of your ass for once in your life"

"Agent Miyamoto" Kris snapped back "this is serious business. Innocent people could be at risk not to mention our own personal safety"

Aimi had recoiled from the dressing down Kris had given her "I'm sorry Kris, I was just messing around. I didn't mean to bring back memories of..."

"Its fine" Kris interrupted "just...be on time for the flight tomorrow" and with that he got into the nearest lift, leaving Aimi looking at him simpathically as the doors closed.

Aimi hung her head and muttered to herself "great way to start a mission Aimi. What a long few months this is going to be"

Deciding it would be best for her to avoid Kris for the time being, she took the stairs to the ground floor


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

_Chapter 2 – Welcome To The Jungle_

_The next day – Angel Grove Airport_

The flight from Washington had been awkward for Kris and Aimi since their argument the previous day. Aimi had tried engaging Kris in conversation but he wasn't interested, opting for staring blankly out the window of the plane. Aimi pitied the next person who tried to speak to her partner and as the two of them left security she saw that person. He looked to be in his mid to late teens, skinny with shoulder length, greasy dark hair. This mystery person was holding a sign with "Hightower & Miyamoto" on it.

Aimi decided she should approach the boy first, fearing what her partner would say. "Hi we're Miyamoto and Hightower. Have you been sent by the agency?"

"Indeed I have. The name's Alexander McBride, but I don't really like the name so you can call me Xander" the teen responded.

The air around the trio seemed to drop by several degrees as Kris stared at the kid, almost in disbelief. After several tense moments he finally spoke, "Wait a second is this some kind of joke? Why have assigned a high school kid to help us?"

"Chill out dude, and for your information I'm what they call a prodigy. I majored in computer science at Stanford, I've just graduated"

This response only seemed to enrage Kris, "Dude? Did you seriously just call me dude? Why do I get stuck with babysitting duty?

On hearing this, Xander squared up to Kris, despite being a few inches shorter he looked him straight in the eye. A look of comtempt and confusion came across Kris' face, he didn't know whether to respect or laugh at the bravery of the teen.

Aimi decided to step in before the situation escalated any further, "Woah guys calm down both of you. Kris why don't you take the bags out to the car, I'll brief our new friend". Aimi made sure that she put the emphasis on friend. Kris looked at her out of the corner of his eye, before grabbing her luggage and stomping in the direction of the exit.

When he was sure that the senior agent was out of earshot, Xander breathed a deep sigh of relief. He was fairly certain he was about to get punched in the face. After a few deep breathes e turned to Aimi, "he's a cheery fellow isn't he. Is he always his welcoming to colleagues?"

"It's nothing personal Xander, Kris just isn't really a people person"

Xander let out a small snort "Ironic for a field agent for a government agency. If he's more than will to whack his team mate's, I'd hate to be on the opposite side"

Aimi put her arm on Xander's shoulder and they both turned towards the exit, "a little bit of advice on Kris; actions speak louder than words with him. If you can show him you're a valuable asset to the team and mission, he'll be loyal to you until the end of time. Don't worry kiddo I've got your back"

Reassured by Aimi's words, Xander flashed the agent a small smile, "thanks Aimi, I do have one small request though"

"Shoot"

"Please don't call me kid or kiddo, it makes me feel like I should be in Kindergarden"

Aimi laughed and gave the teen a small salute "Ok will do, now come on let's see if we can catch up to Mr Happy shall we". With that the pair hurried off towards the car park.

_Angel Grove Financial District_

The three pulled up into a small car park in the financial district, surrounded by small office blocks that all looked the same. The NFSA had chosen this area as property value was fairly low in this area. The majority of the Ranger battles took place mainly around the financial and warehouse districts and a number of major companies had vacated the area for their own safety. It was a little talked about fact that since the Power Rangers had appeared a year ago, commerce had taken a huge hit. Insurance firms had introduced a "monster tax" on premiums which firms which had a knock on effect of driving firms out of the city.

Aimi stepped out of the black BMW and looked around and was shocked by how empty the area was, "jeez it's like a ghost town around here, where the hell is everyone"

"Left the city" Xander replied as he walked around towards the boot, "big companies decided it was bad for business having their offices and employees squashed by giant monsters and robots. So they've gradually left over the last 12 months"

Aimi looked a bit surprises by this, the brief given by Major Harmon was that Angel Grove had never been more popular. Sensing the question on the young agents mind, Xander continued, "Tourism is big business now in Angel Grove, everyone's gone Power Rangers mad. Virtually every bar, club and restaurant is themed towards our multi-coloured, spandex wearing heroes. Adrenaline junkies see getting caught up in a monster attack as the new storm chasing".

Kris, who had been silent during the journey, was busy looking around the surrounding area and taking everything in whilst Aimi and Xander had been talking. Deciding he'd scouted enough he turned back to the pair, "so which building is ours then?"

"Well technically all of them are" Xander replied, "the government bought two blocks in this area, probably in case we need to expand our operation to more than the three of us"

Aimi raised a quizzical eyebrow at this last statement, "Hold up so it really is just the three of us covering the entire city?"

Xander turned to face the Asian woman, "At the moment, however, we do have room for expansion if we get results. I've come up with a theory after studying some data and if I'm correct we'll need an extra body. Let's head to the bunker and I go into more details, the main entrance is in that building over there"

The three started heading towards the nearest building when suddenly there was a flash and they found themselves surrounded by a group of grey creatures with a Z plate in the middle of their chests.

"What the hell are these things?" shouted Aimi as she got into a defensive stance.

"They look like putties, the main foot soldiers of Rita Repulsa, but they look different" Xander replied.

"Well let's see how tough these bastards are shall we" Kris said as he pulled out his gun and started firing at the putties. It proved ineffectual as the bullets just bounced off the creature.

"Great now what?" Xander shouted out with a hint of panic in his voice.

A small smirk came across Kris' face, "I guess we fight our way out" and with that Kris aimed a punch at the nearest putty. Kris wasn't a trained fighter but what he lacked in finesse he was making for with brute strength. Two more putties quickly approached Kris but they were knocked out the way with a quick snap kick to each of them.

Aimi was doing slightly better having trained in karate and kung-fu almost all her life. She was also thankful that she decided to wear shorts instead of a skirt today. Aimi hit a roundhouse kick on the putty closest to her before unleashing a flurry of punches on the next group of three. Seeing that the putties had decided to focus their attention on Xander, she back flipped away from one putty before leap frogging over the next one.

Xander wasn't doing so well, having no fighting experience he decided the best strategy would be to run away. Ducking under an attempted punch, he dodged and weaved his way towards the building entrance. In his haste to get away however, he tripped over and soon found himself surrounds by four putties. Seeing that they were about to grab his legs, he kicked toward their chest in desperation and caught them on Z on their chests. This caused the putties to start convulsing before breaking apart.

Aimi by this point had made her way to Xander's position and saw the kick he had aimed at the putties weak spot. "Huh so that's how you beat them" she muttered to herself before calling over to her partner, "Kris aim for the Z, it's their weak spot"

Kris nodded in acknowledgement before unleashing two strong blows to the nearest putties right on the Z, and looked on in surprise as they too broke apart. Kris was confused at the ease with which he beat his opponents, "Might have well have painted a bullseye on their chest" he said to himself. With the opening he made for himself, he started making his way over to the Xander and Aimi. Despite their successes they were hopelessly outnumbered by the putties and found the way blocked by another swarm of the creatures.

Just as the trio were beginning to lose hope, another flash of green, pink and yellow came out of the sky. Once the light landed in its place were three of the Power Rangers. The green ranger started taking out the putties with his dagger like weapon as the pink and yellow rangers approached them.

"Are you guys ok?" the pink one asked them.

"A bit tired and sore but we'll live" Kris responded back to two rangers.

"Good, now head to safety, we'll take it from here", the yellow ranger said before joined her green team-mate in scything through the clay creatures.

Not needing to be told twice, the three agents jogged toward the entrance of their office with Kris in the lead. He called over his shoulder, "Hey kid, good job out there".

Xander was about to shout at Kris for the kid comment but Aimi stopped him, "I'll take that if I was you Xander. That's amounts to an apology and a show of respect from Kris".

Xander took Aimi's advice and chose to remain silent.

Once inside the office building, Xander lead them towards a service elevator. After all three of them were inside, he punched in a code and the lift began descending underground. The left eventually reached its destination and when the doors opened, Kris and Aimi were in for a surprise. In front of them were a number of large screen TV's, several tall computer mainframes, three computer consoles, along with various other pieces of equipment that they didn't recognise.

Xander led them into the large room before turning to face them, "Sir, Madam, welcome to the bunker. We're several hundred feet underground to keep us safe from any monster attack up top. It's loaded with enough tech to keep a computer geek busy for their entire life"

"So you're sorted for life then?" Kris said sarcastically with a smile on his face. Xander though just glared at the senior agent.

Aimi chose this moment to speak for the first time since entering the bunker, "You said that you had a theory about the Rangers, care to share".

Xander nodded at Aimi, "I did, I've been running some numbers to try and find the most likely age group for the Rangers. Given the fighting skills, speed and durability demonstration, I think we can eliminate anyone under 14 and over 40. Also given that a lot of battles have taken place during the day, I think we can eliminate people of working age. Getting fired from a job for randomly disappearing is a dead give away of your secret identity".

Kris looked thoughtful as he took in all of this information. He didn't want to dismiss Xander's theory but he was a bit sceptical, "So we're looking for a bunch of high school students? I can't believe that someone would trust a bunch of teenagers to drive those Zord things".

"I'm inclined to agree with Xander", Aimi chipped in, "think about it as a teenager you have no real ties, like a job. You're at your most energetic, you bounce back from injury quickly, I think you may be on to something".

Xander smiled in appreciation, "Thank you and that's not all, I've thought up a further theory. I've theorised that the six of them would know be friends outside of the super hero game, so they would more than go to the same high school. Given the skirts on the uniforms of two of the Rangers, we've got a group made up of four guys and two girls. That leaves only one co-ed high school in the area, Angel Grove High".

The two field agents digested this theory. It was certainly sound reasoning by the teenage genius, but there was still one big sticking point for both of them, that the fate of the world would be trusted to a group of high school students.

"That's a reasonable theory, however, I think uncovering the Rangers identities should be our second priority" Kris spoke up.

Aimi nodded in agreement with the senior agent, "Agreed Major Harmon's got a long list of artefacts he wants us to track down".

"Fair enough I've got a few programs that I can run to help us with observation, also we need to get some power monitoring sensors place around the area. If you follow me to the lab I'll show you what I've got in mind".

With this Xander lead them to a locked door marked "CONTAINMENT: NO UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL". The three walked through the door which slammed shut behind them.


	3. School Daze

_A/N – Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added my story to your favourites. I haven't done any creative writing since leaving school 12 years ago so I was genuinely please with the positive comments. Hopefully you'll like the next chapter. _

_Chapter 3 – School Daze_

_September 3 1994_

_**Mission Log: Senior Field Agent Kris Hightower: **__Since arriving in Angel Grove, progress has been slow. The number of monster attacks is significantly less than over the previous few months. Due to this we have yet to begin collecting the artefacts Major Harmon is interested in. We have conducted research into all the items , one of which is the Sword of Power. Our research shows that it was allegedly created on Atlantis and was capable of creating and transferring vast amounts of energy. Logically this seems the most likely source of the Power Rangers abilities. To back up our theory, Agent McBride is setting up numerous energy detectors around common monster hotspots to try and take a reading of the Power Rangers._

Aimi and Xander were in The Bunker, monitoring the feed from Kris' mobile camera. He had been given the task of setting up the readers that Xander had created. With these it was hoped that they could get some sort of energy reading from the Power Rangers. Currently Kris was in a crane, three floors off the ground fixing a sensor to one of the nearby buildings.

"OK Kris this should be the last one, then we should be good to go", Xander stated into his headset.

Kris snorted, "You know I still don't understand why I was given this job. As senior agent I could have vetoed the pair of you".

"Oh lighten up Kris, you know this was the best option" Aimi said as she walked up to the video screen, "Xander needs to be here to make sure all the sensors are active and you said yourself this wasn't really a woman's job".

One hearing this, Xander laughed and started choking on the Red Bull he was drinking, this was picked up by Kris through the microphone, "What was that noise?"

"Nothing Kris must be interference" Aimi responded, barely containing her own laugh, "I'll offline the headsets and check them out". She then flicked a button on the control panel before turning to face Xander, "You're an ass do you know that?"

"How was that my fault?" Xander replied whilst holding his hands up in a defensive manner, "You were the one you turned Mr Macho's words back on him. Have you seen the state of this console now, I'll never get these stains out".

"I swear if you could marry a computer you would" Aimi fired back.

"Come on I'm not that bad" Xander stated as he grabbed a tissue to clean up the spill, "plus I've already asked Greta here and she turned me down" he continued, patting the console.

Aimi gave the teenager a strange look before proceeding to stand up and grabbed a tissue out of Xander's hand, "Come on Romeo I'll help you clean this up then I'll get you another drink. I could do with some fresh air and I've heard good things about this place called Ernie's that's just a few blocks away."

_Angel Grove High_

It was the first day back for the students of Angel Grove High and the students were in good spirits, swapping stories about their summer. Amidst all the excitement Kimberly Hart was at her locker check out her schedule for the coming semester. All 10th Grade students and below had been assigned Music as a compulsory class with a new teacher by the name of Mr Bentley. Whilst she was still studying her schedule she was approached by her friend Billy Cranston and her boyfriend Tommy Oliver. She smiled and walked up to the pair, giving Tommy a quick kiss.

"Hey beautiful, how are you today?" Tommy asked.

"I'm doing great Tommy, I can't wait to get started today. I'm so looking forward to our Music class first thing"

"I too can't wait to start this year" Billy chipped in, "although I don't understand why this class is now mandatory, it never used to be".

"Well I'd like to believe that Mr Caplan is finally focusing on the subject, it's been really neglected in the past" Kim responded.

"I'm just not sure what I'm going to get out of it, I haven't got a musical bone in my body" Billy said

looking slightly dejected.

Tommy clapped a hand firmly on Billy's shoulder, "I'm with you man, I'm totally tone deaf as well".

Kim folded her arms over her chest, "Don't be so hard on yourselves, you never know what hidden talents you could uncover"

Just as Tommy was about to respond the bell rang, "Well I guess we're going to find out, come on the classrooms this way.

The trio walked through the halls until they reached the Music classroom. There were instruments lining the walls and a number of chairs in the middle of the classroom. At the front of the room was the person they could only assume was Mr Bentley. He appeared in his early twenties with dark spiky hair. He looked quite laid back with an untucked dark coloured shirt. He had also teamed his trousers with a pair of bright red converse.

"Come on guys grab a seat, don't be shy now" Mr Bentley called out to the students as they filed in. It wasn't a large group, along with Kim, Billy and Tommy were about eight other students, two of which were Bulk and Skull.

Once everyone had a seat, Mr Bentley address the class, "Morning everyone and welcome to your first music class of the year. My name is Mr Bentley, however, I'm not one for formalities so you can call me Marcus. Now in the first semester we will be focusing mainly on the history of popular music, before moving onto more practical aspect of music after the Christmas break". Seeing that one of the student had a hand raised Marcus paused, "yes you have a question Mr..."

"Skullovitch sir, I mean, Bentley, er Mr Marcus, sir"

"It's just Marcus Mr Skullovitch, whats your question"

"Er, no offense but are you fully qualified" Skull asked, "I mean, you don't look much older than us".

A few other students nodded in agreement, whilst the rest looked surprised that Skull had asked a good question. Marcus just smiled and replied, "I can assure you Mr Skullovitch I'm more than qualified to teach this class and you're right I'm not really that much older than you guys. Let's just say I was a bit of a child protégé".

This seemed to appease most of the class but before Marcus could continue, there was a knock at the classroom door and Mr Kaplan entered followed by three teenagers. They were a male with Asian features, a latino male and an African-American female.

"Ah Mr Bentley sorry to interrupt" Mr Kaplan began, "but we have three transfer students from Stone Canyon. I'd like to introduce Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell".

Marcus nodded in acknowledgement, "Great the more the merrier, grab a spare seat you three and we'll continue. Thank you Mr Kaplan. Right where were we, ah yes we going to start the year by learning about famous composers. On the board is a list of composers, you first assignments will be to give a presentation on one of them. This will be a group assignment with teams of two or three and to mix it up, I'll pick the groups"

After school Kim, Billy and Tommy met up with Jason, Trini and Zack outside the main entrance. They were busy catching up with their first days and the topic of conversation soon fell on the new teacher.

"So what did you guys think of Mr Bentley?" Trini asked the group.

" He seems nice enough" Kim replied, "not really like any of the other teachers we have. I still can't believe how young he is"

Zack snorted in disagreement with Kim, "Nice? He gave us a research and presentation assignment on the first day. Slave driver is more like it"

"Hey you're just upset it was classical composers we have to research and not hip hop artists. You need to broaden your horizons Zack-man" Kim responded. Zack then gave Kim a playful shove with a smile on his face.

Jason and Tommy had been silent during this exchange, Jason in particular appeared to be deep in thought. Sensing something was troubling the pair, Trini asked, "Hey what's wrong with you two? Are you upset you got paired with Bulk and Skull Tommy?"

Tommy looked up, "That's part of it Trini, but I dunno something just doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it", he turned to Jason, "are you feeling the same bro?"

Jason stopped walking and addressed the whole group, "Don't you guys think there's something fishy going on? We all suddenly have a compulsory class in a subject that usually optional. Not only that but we have a teacher who doesn't look old enough to be out of high school himself"

Zack put his hand on Jason's shoulder, "I think you're being paranoid man. It's not like this is part of Lord Zedd's latest plot"

"I agree with Zack" Kim spoke up, "It's good to be on alert Jason but not every weird thing that happens in Angel Grove is down to Lord Zedd or Rita".

"Yeah he probably just knows the right people, or did the right people" Zach said with a large smile on his face.

Trini responded by smacking him on the chest, "Don't be so crude Zack". Before she could chastise him further, Trini spotted the three new students, "Hey Kim is that the new guys you told us about?"

"Sure it lets go and say hi" Kim and the others crossed the road to catch up with Rocky, Adam and Aisha, "Hey guys wait up".

Aisha was the first to turn round, "Oh hey Kim are these the rest of your friends?"

"Sure are Aisha. Jason, Zack, Trini meet Aisha, Rocky and Adam" Kim pointed to each in turn and they all introduced each other.

"Billy and Kim I'm really looking forward to working on our project" Rocky said, "we should get together at some point and start planning"

"Great idea" Kim responded, "We're heading over to Ernie's for some shakes, fancy joined us?"

"Sorry we can't, we've got to help our parents unpack. We've not long moved from Stone Canyon" Aisha responded. "But we'll catch up in school tomorrow though" Adam chipped in.

"Aww no problem guys, I'll get we'll see you around" and with that the group said their goodbyes. Before the Rangers could continue down the path, their communicators went off. They all looked around before taking cover behind a nearby wall. The group gather around Jason who answered the call

"Go ahead Zordon, we read you"

Zordon's voice boomed through the communicator, "Jason there is a disturbance in the financial district. Lord Zedd has created a new monster to terrorise the city. You must stop it immediately"

"Don't worry Zordon we're on it", Jason turned to the group "you guys ready?"

Everyone shifted into postion and nodded in agreement, before make their respective calls.

"It's morphin' time"

"Dragonzord"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre-toothed tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

The group then proceeded to teleport to the monsters location.

_The Bunker – During the monster battle_

Kris, Aimi and Xander were gathered around the main console and viewing screen watching the Rangers battle Lord Zedd's latest monster. This battle wasn't going well for the Rangers so far, they had been knocked back on a few occasions. Xander was monitoring the data from his sensors in real time to make sure they were functioning correctly.

"How's it looking Xander?" Kris asked.

"Well the sensors are recording everything perfectly. I'm running the data through a program I wrote which triggered when the Rangers teleported in. It's picked up the maximum energy available to them and it's showing me in real time how much they use".

"Anything unusual?"

"Well it appears that whatever it powering them it can recharge itself very quickly" Xander put the reading up on the main screen. "Look at this, considering how many hard hits they've taken all of them are still operating at 74 percentage capacity".

Aimi looked at the reading with a puzzled look on her face, "Not all of them Xander, take a look at the green rangers readings. His maximum rating is lower than all of the others and it looks like its draining much quicker".

Xander studied the screen for a few minutes, deep in thought, "Hmm that is interesting it could a number of reasons. The green rangers appeared after the others so maybe he's powered differently. Could also be a fault in one of the sensors, I won't know more until I study the data properly later".

Just as Xander finished speaking, the trio noticed the green ranger suddenly drop to his knees. He hadn't been struck by the monster but he was definitely struggling.

"Take a look at that" Kris said whilst pointing at the monitor. The reading for the green ranger was flashing red and had dropped very close to zero. They hovered at this level until they began rising again.

"Any thoughts Xander" Aimi asked.

"Many" he responded, "but I won't more until I study the numbers further".

The agents continued to watch the battle and slowly the rangers began to get the upper hand. The rangers attacked individually with their own special weapons, before combining them all together. With one multi-coloured blast it struck the monster who fell to the ground in a shower of sparks before exploding. It didn't escape their attention that the green ranger had once again collapsed. The use by the rangers of the power blaster also had an effect on the console monitoring the energy readings. It was now smoking and had sparks coming out of it.

"Woah shit man, wasn't expecting that" Xander shouted out whilst jumping away from the console. "The huge energy spike from that weapon has shorted out the system"

"Does that mean we've lost the data?" Kris asked.

Xander tapped a few buttons before replying, "It doesn't look like it, everything should have backed up onto the main server automatically. I'll have to run some diagnostics so maybe this would be a good time for you to take five"

Kris and Aimi nodded in agreement before heading to the door. Aimi paused and turned back to face the teenager, "Hey Xander these sensors of yours, could you pick up anything?"

"Sure anything from gamma radiation to what next door has been listening to on the radio".

Aimi paused in thought, "Is it even legal to use them?"

A small smile appeared in the corner of Xander's mouth, "We work for the US Government, what do you think?"

Deciding not to press the matter any further, Aimi took off after Kris.

_The Command Centre_

The Rangers had been able to teleport back to the Command Centre with Tommy, who was currently unconscious. Fortunately Lord Zedd had decided not make the monster grow into a giant. This had confused the Rangers who were sure that Zedd would want to take advantage of the fact that Tommy wouldn't be able to summon the Dragonzord. Currently though they were too concerned about Tommy's health to worry about how Lord Zedd's mind operated.

Tommy had been placed on a medical table, then Alpha and Billy connected him to a machine to measure his vital signs. Kim was knelt by Tommy's bedside whilst the other Rangers paced around. The machine that Billy and Alpha were standing next to make a buzzing sound and a computer read out started to print. Billy tore the paper from the machine and studied the figures that had come out.

Kim looked over at the Blue Ranger, "Well, what's the verdict?"

"Curious, very curious", Billy muttered, not hearing Kim speak.

"Yo Billy, do you know what caused Tommy's collapse", Zack shouted across hoping that Billy would hear him.

"I'm not sure guys", Billy stated "It would appear that Tommy's powers are fluctuating wildly. He collapsed due to nearly exhausting his own life force, his body shut itself down temporarily to prevent serious injury. As to what caused it, I'm not sure maybe something is draining Tommy's powers".

Zordon chose this moment to speak up, "Billy feed the data into the main computer, I shall analyse it and try to determine the what incapacitated Tommy".

As Billy did this, Tommy began to stir and slowly he sat up. He looked around at the concerned faces on his team mates, "Hey guys what happened, the last thing I remember is attacking the monster then everything went black".

Kim gave Tommy a hug, "Tommy we were so worried about you. Zordon, Billy and Alpha are looking into it now"

Jason approached the Green Ranger and grasped his hand in a firm shake, "Hey bro how you feeling?"

"Like I just got ran over by a truck, did we beat the monster?"

Jason gave a small laugh, "Trust you to be more concerned about a battle then you own health. Yes Tommy we did, Zedd didn't enlarge the monster so the Dragonzord wasn't needed".

Tommy smiled at Jason in relief, "Rangers I have finished analysing the data from the medical unit" Zordon's voice boomed from his tube. "Billy's theory was correct, someone or something is draining the Green Ranger powers. Tommy's collapse was due to the power coin feeding directly off his life force to recharge it's energy rather than from the Morphing Grid".

This news troubled the Rangers, this wasn't the first time someone had tried to take the powers from the Dragon power coin. "Could someone have attempted to recreate the green candle Zordon?" Trini asked.

"I do not believe so Trini, this artefact was permanently destroyed when Jason rescued Tommy from Rita's dark dimension several months ago before the power could be fully drained. The green power coins link to the Morphing Grid was weakened to its time spent in the hands of evil and so more susceptible to damage. It seems my fears have been realised, Lord Zedd has found a way another way to drain the green powers".

"Is there anything we can do Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"The only way to save your powers Tommy is to locate the item that is draining them and destroyed it"

"Don't worry bro" Jason stated "we've done it once, we can save you powers again".

Tommy nodded his thanks, but he and the rest of the Rangers couldn't help but worry. They must find a way to stop the drain, otherwise the Green Rangers powers would be lost forever.


	4. Bittersweet Symphony

_**A/N –**__Here's the next chapter, I've gone back over the first 3 chapters to correct a number of spelling and grammar errors (thanks to louloubelle1987 for pointing them out)_

_Chapter 4 – Bittersweet Symphony _

_**October 5 1994 – Mission Log: Senior Field Agent Kris Hightower**_: _It has taken just over a month to fully analyse the data obtained during the Rangers monster battle. The Rangers appear to be obtaining their power from a golden coin which they wear in their belt buckle. However Agent McBride stated that the levels of energy are like nothing ever seen on Earth, this will make it difficult to replicate and harness for ourselves. The latest theory is that the Rangers are intergalactic beings which would explain the energy and powers they possess. We have also continued to monitor the irregularities with the Green Ranger. Since the last battle, he has appeared less during battles and the real time power readings show his maximum operating level is dropping. _

Xander was in The Bunker working on finding out how the Green Rangers' powers were dropping. Since the first time the team had monitored a fight, he had been attempting to work on a solution to the problem. He had worked through the night on his latest theory and this was how Kris found him when he entered the control room.

"Xander how's it going, have you been working all night again?" Kris stated. The initial fight between the two had largely been forgotten but there was still a tense atmosphere between them.

"Yeah, coffee is my friend what can I say. I'm working on a new theory about the Green Ranger here take a look what I found in the archives".

Xander pulled a picture up on the big screen, Kris studied it carefully, "The Crystal of Pythea, capable of storing vast amounts of power. If used incorrectly it is capable of mass destruction, Xander this crystal is just a myth there's no recorded sighting of it in several centuries".

"But it all makes sense", Xander argued "The erratic power levels in the Green Ranger, the fact his power is clearly being drained even though there is no vessel to contain it nearby. I know I'm right Kris, have I been wrong in all the time you've known me".

Kris shook his head, "OK let's say you're right, what are you going to do with this information. Just walk up to the rangers front door and say 'Hey I'm a government agent look what I know'. Don't be so naive they will never believe or trust us".

Xander frowned at Kris' dismissive tone, "Well it wouldn't hurt to try"

"Yes it would Xander, our orders are to observe not to interfere or help the Rangers. Tell you what if it looks like the city is in danger I'll speak to Major Harmon and see what he thinks. Now Aimi's convinced me to join her for lunch at the nearby Deli. You need some fresh air why don't you join us?"

Xander just turned back to his screen, "No thanks I've still got some data to review".

Kris sighed and shook his head before heading towards the lift out of the building.

_Angel Grove Youth Centre_

The youth centre was busy as the local teenagers filed in after school. Jason's karate class was about to begin so his students were lining up on one side of the room. Tommy and Zack were taking the opportunity to spar and work on some new moves. Kim and Trini were on the opposite side from the boys. Kim had her guitar with her and she was working on a new song as Trini listened in.

"That sounds great Kim, it's really coming along nicely" Trini said.

"I dunno Trini, I just can't get the chorus right, it feels like I've been working on this for months" Kim sighed dejectedly.

"I wish I could help Kim, but I just don't have a musical ear you do" Trini responded whilst giving her best friend a reassure pat on the knee.

"Thank Trini, well I asked Mr Bentley to come down and help me today, he should be here any minute, ooh there he is now" Kim waived over at the new music teacher. He was carrying a guitar case with him.

"Hi Miss Hart, Miss Kwan, how are you two doing today?" Marcus asked the two teenagers.

"I'm doing fine Mr Bentley" Trini responded "I was just leaving so you can grab my seat", she turned to face Kim, "I'm going to help Billy grab the stuff for our picnic later. Don't forget to grab the guys when Jason's class is over".

"I know Trini, I'll catch you later" Kim then addressed her teacher, "Thank you so much for helping Mr Bentley. I'm surprised you suggested meeting here though".

Marcus smiled, "Well I'm a firm believer that you can only create in a place where you feel the most comfortable. I hear all the students talking about this place so I'd thought I'd check it out. Right let's hear what you have so far".

Kim proceeded to play her song, added in the vocals at the same time. Marcus nodded approvingly throughout and when she was done he gave a small clap. "Very nice Miss Hart, if I was being critical the chord structure in the chorus needs a bit of work", he proceeded to grab his guitar, "how about something like this".

The two proceeded to work on the song and jam together until Jason, Tommy and Zack approached them. "Hey Kim" Tommy began, "Jason's class is over so we're off to meet Trini and Billy for the picnic".

Kim looked at her watch, "Shoot is that the time already, I've just got to write down the chords Mr Bentley and I have worked on. I'll be a few minutes so you guys head on and I'll catch up".

"OK Kim, we'll see you there" Jason stated and the three of them left the Youth Centre.

_Outside the Youth Centre_

"Thank you for your help today Mr Bentley" Kim stated as Marcus placed his guitar into the boot of his car.

"It was no trouble Miss Hart, even though I am a teacher I'm also a musician and we need to stick together".

Before they could continue their conversation, a group of putties appeared and surrounded the pair. Kim instinctively dropped her guitar and got into a fighting stance, "Putties! Mr Bentley you need to run. Go I'll be right behind you".

Marcus took up his own stance, "I'm not letting any harm come to one of my students. Don't panic Kim I'll keep them away from you". With that Marcus launched himself at the nearest putty, hitting it with a quick spin kick, before quickly rolling out of the way.

Kim attacked the putties using a combination of martial arts and he own gymnastics experience. She executed a backflip which knocked two of the putties away before kicking the next one on the Z plate, causing it to disintegrate. She looked over at her teacher and was surprised to see him holding his own. In fact his speed and martial art ability was something she hadn't seen in anyone, except for Jason and Tommy. After taking care of around half the putties, the remainder decided to retreat.

Kim quickly checked to make sure there were no other putties coming before turning to her teacher, "Wow Mr Bentley where did learn how to fight like that?"

Marcus was busy brushing dust off his clothes, "I could ask you the same question Miss Hart", he responded without looking up.

A nervous look came across Kim's face, "Oh, er, well Jason and Tommy are great at martial arts they

taught me a little bit".

Marcus nodded in acknowledgement, "They must be pretty good teachers, as for me, well I've done a few different hobbies in my time. Karate was just one of those things I tried at a teenager. Those things seem to have left, why don't you catch up with your friends and I'll see you in class tomorrow".

Kim said goodbye to Marcus and started off down the path towards the park. She didn't get very far before Tommy came running up the opposite direction, "Kim thank god I found you, are you ok?".

"Yeah Tommy I'm fine, where are the others?"

"That's why I came to find you" Tommy began, "Lord Zedd's sent this latest monster, Guitardo down to Angel Grove Park and it's captured the others. We've gotta go help them and stop the monster".

"But Tommy what about your powers Tommy, Zordon said they could fail at any moment" Kim replied.

"That's a chance I've got to take Kim, it needs both of us to stop this monster. Alpha's come up with a plan and modified your Power Bow, but it needs the Dragon Dagger to work".

Kim looked nervous, "Well if you're sure Tommy, I don't really like this though".

"I'm sure Kim, don't worry I'll be fine. Are you ready?" Kim nodded, "It's Morphin' Time"

"Dragonzord"

"Pterodactyl"

_The Bunker_

Xander had been watching the monster fight on the big screen, he had tapped into some camera's that were around the park. The monster was using a guitar to hypnotise people and so far had succeeded in capturing four of the six rangers. Currently there was no sign of the pink or green rangers. He had lost the monster when it left the park but had now found it again as it entered range of his sensors in the warehouse district. Just then he saw the two rangers who hadn't been captured attack the monster. Xander immediately loaded up the power reading for the green ranger, they were significantly lower, down to a maximum of 17 percent. Xander couldn't just sit back and watch, he knew Kris said not to interfere but he needed to tell the green ranger about his research. He had just reached the door when Kris and Aimi entered.

Kris spoke first, "Woah cool your jets hotshot where do you think you're going? Can't you see the monsters in our general area".

"I have to warn them Kris" Xander pleaded "I know my research is correct, I know I can stop the green rangers powers from being lost".

Kris shook his head firmly, "What did I say earlier, we're here to observe only. We can't go out there and start swinging our fists around".

"But Kris-"

"I said no agent" Kris barked back, "We have our orders and you're staying put. Dammit I've just begun to like you and I'm not losing an agent in a fight, not again" and with this Kris stormed out the room toward the storage facility, slammed the door behind him with a resounding bang.

Xander head dropped in defeat and he went back over to main console. Aimi put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort the teenager, "He's right Kris, it's too dangerous out there and it would be against our orders".

"Screw our orders Aimi", Xander shouted back before instantly regretting it, "I'm sorry it's just so frustrating doing nothing when you know you can help"

"I know how you feel, I'll speak Major Harmon maybe he can help in some way"

Xander smiled, "Thanks Aimi you're the best", he paused before continuing, "What did Kris mean about losing another agent again?"

Aimi sighed, "That's not my story to tell Xander", before she could continue the computer chimed alerting them to an incoming communication. Xander pushed a button on the console to accept the call and Major Harmon appeared on the screen and addressed them, "Agents Miyamoto, McBride. Where's Agent Hightower?"

Aimi looked nervous before responding, "He's...doing a sweep of Angel Grove Sir, just to make sure there were no casualties from the latest monster attack."

Major Harmon looked quizzically at the young agents and decided not to press any further, "He contacted Washington earlier today, regarding a certain artefact, The Crystal of Pythea".

Aimi and Xander both looked at each other, neither of them had any idea that Kris had contacted head office. Major Harmon continued, "It would appear that his earlier assumption at it being lost were incorrect. Information on the crystal has been classified as top secret since 1941 after the Allied forces liberated it from Nazi Germany. The Nazi's were using the crystal in their war effort due to its destructive capabilities. After the end of the war the Allies removed any reference to it from the records, we didn't want to alert anyone to its existence."

Xander looked at his superior, "So we have the crystal somewhere safe at the moment", he asked.

Major Harmon let out a deep sigh, "Had Agent McBride. About a month ago there was a break in at the warehouse in Nebraska where it was being kept. A creature identifying himself as Lord Zedd stole it and a couple of other items before fleeing. It was only Agent Hightower's call to us with your team's theory that made us link this Lord Zedd to the new enemy the Power Rangers have been facing".

"So how dangerous is this crystal?" Aimi asked.

Major Harmon paused in thought before responding, "Potentially it has the ability to rip a hole in the world if used in the right spot. I want you and Agent Hightower to report to Nebraska to gather information from the investigating team to help you in your current mission. Agent McBride, you stay behind and monitor the Rangers".

Aimi and Xander nodded in agreement, both of them very worried about this new development. They signed off from the communication before going to find Kris to inform him about the new mission.

_The Command Centre_

Thanks to Alpha's plan and the efforts of Tommy and Kim, the Guitardo monster had been beaten. It had taken a devastating effect on the green powers though. Currently Tommy was waiting for the results from Alpha's latest test on the dragon power coin, Kim had stayed behind to support her boyfriend.

Tommy stopped his nervous pacing and addressed Zordon, "Any news on my powers Zordon?"

"Yes Tommy and I'm afraid the news isn't good. My analysis shows that the power coin has enough power left for one final morph, after this the power will be gone forever".

Tommy hung his head dejectedly, "Any luck finding the source of the power drain?"

"I'm afraid not" Zordon stated, "Whilst it is clear that Lord Zedd is behind the draining of your powers, he is keeping the source too well hidden from me".

Kim walked up to Tommy and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry Tommy, we'll think of something. We should be going we don't want to worry our parents".

Tommy sighed he had hoped that Zordon could come up with a solution, however, this one appeared to be beyond even Zordon. He nodded in agreement with Kim and they both teleported out in a column of pink and green light.

_On a hill overlooking Angel Grove_

It was getting dark by the time the man finished his journey to the summit of the hill. He was keeping his identity hidden with a hood and cloak, he was also looking around periodically to make sure he hadn't been followed. Catching sight of his target he called out, "It's been a while since I heard from you, this must be really important Omega".

The figure identified as Omega turned to face the voice, he looked a bit out of place in a 1950's style suit and trilby hat, he was also completely bald, "For you maybe, for me it has been mere moments"

The man shook his head, "It's too late in the day to lay that non-linear timeline stuff on me Omega, so I'll get to the point, what do you need me do?"

Omega tilted his head slightly before opening the briefcase he was holding. It contained two items, a flat disk of white plastic that was covered in strange symbols. The other item was a long silver cylinder, almost like a Thermos flask, except this container didn't appear to have an opening. After handling the items to the man in the cloak Omega spoke, "These are the items you will need shortly"

The man examined each item carefully, in particular the container, "This will contain any power source in the universe" he asked incredulously, "Looks like it's only good enough to hold my coffee".

Omega continued to display no emotion, "This will hold an infinite amount of energy, however, it can only be used once. As soon as it has been sealed, the device can never be opened and whatever you have placed into it will be lost forever".

The man smirked, "Does that explain what happened to your hair?"

Omega just looked at the cloaked figure with blank expression, "Is that what people in this time call

humour? It is very primitive". He continued to stare at the figure in front of him, "You do not believe this device will work?" he stated.

"God damn it, I hate it when you people read my mind", he snapped back, "Let's just say I'll believe it when I see it in operation". He paused to think for a moment before asking, "You know you've never told me what happens in the future to cause you to interfere in this timeline".

"You're right I haven't" Omega stated before disappearing into thin air.

"I hate it when you do that as well" the man called out in the sky before placing the items back in the briefcase and setting off back down the hill.


	5. Ready Or Not

_Chapter 5 – Ready Or Not_

_October 10 1994 – __**Mission Log: Senior Field Agent Kris Hightower: **__We have liaised with our colleaguse in Nebraska regarding the break in and we have collected as much intel on Lord Zedd as they were able to get. We are heading back to Angel Grove this morning to try and find a way to neutralise The Crystal of Pythea as soon as possible. We fear that Lord Zedd will also be aware that the green ranger is almost out of energy and will strike soon. _

_The Moon Palace _

Lord Zedd sat on his throne deep in thought, planning his next move. The Crystal of Pythea was nearly charged to maximum capacity and ready to strike at Earth. He enjoyed the irony that the power that protected the Earth, the green rangers powers, would be the one to burned the retched planet out of existence. The green ranger had been Rita Repulsa's greatest failing and the chance to remove her stain first before the rest of the Power Rangers was too good to pass up.

Lord Zedd got up from his throne and inspected the crystal that was sitting on a pedestal. It was almost a perfect diamond shape and fitted nicely into the palm of his hand, it also had a faint green glow to it. The self styled Master of the Universe was interrupted from his plotting by Goldar, the only member of Rita's gang who had willing chosen to follow him, "What you want Goldar you useless flying monkey".

"Forgive my intrusion Master but I have a request. I would like to be the one who delivers the final blow to the green ranger".

Lord Zedd approached Goldar menacingly, "And why should I do that! You have failed on every occasion over the last year to destroy the Power Rangers, why should I believe this time will be any different?"

Goldar bowed deeply, "Because your evilness I will bring back up in the form of The Imprismor". Goldar indicated to the corner of the room where a monster stepped out from the shadows. It was very skinny looking with dark blue skin and on top of its largely featureless face sat a glass prism.

Sensing that Lord Zedd was less than impressed, Goldar decided to elaborate, "The Imprismor is capable of created a prison of light that traps anything inside permanently. We will trap the other Rangers who will then have a front row seat to the destruction of the green ranger".

Lord Zedd thought about this for minute before turning to face Goldar, "Very well I shall grant your request but you better not fail me again. Soon the rangers will bow to me before they watch their precious planet Earth burn"

_Angel Grove Park_

The Rangers were in the park enjoying a sunny Saturday afternoon. Jason and Zack were playing basketball one on one while Billy, Kim and Trini were on a nearby bench discussing Tommy and his powers. The green ranger was absent as he was teaching a karate class that afternoon.

"Guys I'm really worried about Tommy", Kim began, "He's been really down since Zordon told him that he only had one fight left. Plus the drain on his powers means he always worn out".

Trini put her hand on Kim's shoulders to try and reassure her, "Don't worry Kim I'm sure Zordon will come up with something"

"I've been working on something back at my lab" Billy stated, "My hypothesis is that we need to locate the energy drains signature and block the signal. It should be quite straight forward if I can match and reverse the waveform of the energy signature. Sadly I don't think I could get a prototype device working for another week".

Kim looked confused at Billy's plan but smiled in response, appreciating the effort of the genius. "Thanks guys, I guess the waiting around for a solution is getting to me".

"Perhaps you should stop waiting pink ranger and allow me to bring your doom" a voice called out behind them. Kim, Trini and Billy immediately turned around and were faced with Goldar, The Imprismor and a number of putties.

"What do you want you golden reject" Trini called out.

"It's simple yellow ranger, my master wants to destroy this miserable rock you call a planet and you keep interfering".

By now Jason and Zack had joined the other three, Jason moving his way to the front to address Goldar, "We're not gonna let that happen Goldar."

"I thought you would say that red ranger. Putties attack"

The army of putties immediately swarmed around the rangers, Jason took down the one approaching him with a quick spin kick before flipping over the next one and punching it directly on the Z. Trini was also using her martial arts training and speed to make short work of the putties nearest her. Two were quickly taken down with a spin kick and punch combination before Trini leapt out of the way of two advancing putties causing them to crash into each other.

Zack was being inventive, bouncing the basketball off of the putties that advanced towards him. This took four of them before the black ranger took a fifth out with a well aimed kick. Billy and Kim were combining their gymnastics based offence to great effect flipping and spinning away from any attacks by the putties. Two of them managed to knock Kim down, however, she was saved by Billy who hit them both with a split leg kick.

"Useless clay creatures I don't know why we bother using you. I shall deal with you pesky rangers personally." Goldar called out before charging toward the ranger who had regrouped together.

Taking this as their cue, Jason called out "It's morphin' time"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

Now fully morphed, Jason drew his Power Sword before engaging Goldar whilst the other rangers tackled the Imprismor.

"Heh you don't look so tough" Zack called out "Is Lord Zedd running so low on monsters that he has to send you".

"Don't let appearances fool you black ranger" The Imprismor responded, "You haven't seen my special attack yet" and with that he fired a multi coloured beam of light from the prism on his head, trapping Zack in a column of light.

"Guys I can't get out, don't let him hit you" Zack shouted to the other rangers.

Seeing this Kim came up with a plan, "Billy, Trini I've got an idea. If we keep our distance from him I can take him down with shots from my Power Bow."

The blue and yellow rangers nodded in agreement before Billy responded, "Good idea Kim give it your best shot."

Kim called her Power Bow to her before firing off energy arrows at The Imprismor. The monster staggered with the force of the blows before falling to the ground. The three rangers gave each other celebratory high fives, not paying attention to the monster. "Good shots pinky, however, not good enough", The Imprismor taunted before firing his light beam at them, capturing them as well.

Jason was too busy battling Goldar to notice that his team had been trapped in The Imprismor's light prison. "You are a worthy opponent red ranger, however you have not been paying attention to your fellow rangers", Goldar said to Jason with delight in his voice.

Jason looked over to where his team mates had been battling The Imprismor and saw them all trapped in columns of multi coloured light. This brief distraction was all that Goldar needed and he struck the red ranger with his own sword causing sparks to fly off Jason's suit. The red ranger collapsed to the ground in pain. "You may be a worthy opponent red ranger, but not as strong as I am " Goldar taunted before turning to face The Imprismor, "Capture him as well and take them to Lord Zedd's location in the mountains. I have an appointment with the green ranger".

The Imprismor did as he was instructed, trapped Jason before teleporting the rangers away. Goldar let out a deep laugh before teleporting away himself.

_The Bunker_

Ever since Major Harmon had confirmed his theory that the Crystal of Pythea was responsible for the power drain on the green ranger, Xander had spent the last few days feeling very pleased with himself. He had been left to watch over The Bunker whilst his fellow agents were investigating Lord Zedd's break in at the Nebraska warehouse. Today he was extremely bored so Xander was entertaining himself with a strawberry smoothie from Ernie's and his favourite band on the stereo blasting out at full volume. He had been so engrossed in tried to imitate Billie Joe Armstrong that he hadn't been paying attention to the Rangers battle on the large screen. It was only when a loud siren went off that he turned back to the console to investigate. The monitoring equipment had been set to register when the green rangers energy signature appeared somewhere in America. Xander looked at the screen and a look of panic came over his face, "Oh shit, this is not good" he said out loud.

Immediately he began typing frantically into the main computer to confirm his initial thoughts. This was one of those occasions when he didn't want to be right. The computer showed that the level of green ranger energy was off the charts. This could only mean one thing, the Crystal of Pythea had been bought to Earth. Lord Zedd had gathered enough energy to destroy the Earth.

Xander went over to the video screen to try and get hold of Kris and Aimi who were on a special NFSA flight back to Angel Grove. After what felt like an eternity, Kris' face appeared on the screen, "Xander this had better be important, priority red calls are for serious emergencies only".

Xander tried to compose himself, "This is serious, like very red, flashing red, neon red, Big Red, Simply Red any other type of red you can think of. I'm being totally-".

"Xander you're rambling, take it down a couple of notches and tell me what's happening".

The young agent took a couple of deep breathes to relax himself before continuing, "The Crystal of Pythea is on Earth, I've got its energy signature lighting up the computer about 50 miles south of Angel Grove".

A brief look of fear came of Kris' face before he turned away from the screen, asking a question to some behind him. He turned back to the screen, "We've still half hour away from Angel Grove, we can detour to the co-ordinates but that's a further half hour until we get there".

"What are we going to do Kris?" Xander asked.

Kris leaned back in his char before responding, "Two things Xander, firstly I'll contact Major Harmon maybe he has a suggestion. If not at least he can activate the emergency protocol".

Xander nodded, "What's the second thing?"

"We pray for a miracle little buddy", Kris responded using the nickname he had given Xander on the first day of the mission. It was mainly to annoy the young agent but today it's use felt different, "Oh and Xander"

"Yeah Kris"

"Stay safe" Kris responded before shutting off the link. Xander collapsed into the chair, the seriousness of the situation finally catching up with him.

_An abandoned quarry_

Tommy Oliver was worried and scared. His fellow Rangers had been beaten and captured by Lord Zedd. He had morphed to try and save them, however, his rescue attempt had been blocked by Goldar. Lord Zedd chief lieutenant had defeated Tommy and in the process of the last of the green ranger powers had disappeared. He was currently lying on the ground in his civilian form looking up at his nemesis.

Goldar began to gloat, "The day has finally arrived green ranger, this is the day when you die by my hand".

Tommy looked up at Goldar defiantly, "You'll never beat the Power Rangers Goldar. I'm willing to die to help protect the Earth from monsters like you".

Goldar let out a deep laugh, "Defiant to the end aren't you green ranger, I want to hear you beg for mercy".

Tommy spat at Goldar, "That's something I'll never do Goldar. Plus we all know you would never show me any mercy".

"Finally we agree on something green ranger, too bad it will be the last time. Any last words green ranger", Goldar said whilst raising his sword above his head.

Tommy chose to save nothing and gave Goldar a hard glare, steeling himself for the killer blow. Suddenly a stream of energy, almost like lightning struck Goldar directly in the chest. He let out a growl of pain as his was thrown into the air, landing 20 feet away with smoke coming off him.

"Yeah I've got a few" a voice called out from behind Tommy, "Anyone like roasted monkey?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Time Is Running Out

_Chapter 6 – Time Is Running Out_

_**Previously - **__Goldar let out a deep laugh, "Defiant to the end aren't you green ranger, I want to hear you beg for mercy"._

_Tommy spat at Goldar, "That's something I'll never do Goldar. Plus we all know you would never show me any mercy"._

"_Finally we agree on something green ranger, too bad it will be the last time. Any last words green ranger", Goldar said whilst raising his sword above his head._

_Tommy chose to say nothing and gave Goldar a hard glare, steeling himself for the killer blow. Suddenly a stream of energy, almost like lightning struck Goldar directly in the chest. He let out a growl of pain as his was thrown into the air, landing 20 feet away with smoke coming off him. _

"_Yeah I've got a few" a voice called out from behind Tommy, "Anyone like roasted monkey?" _

Tommy was stunned as he watched Goldar skid across the quarry. He watched for a few moments to make sure the golden creature wasn't going to get up before slowly dragging himself to his feet. He turned around to get a look at his rescuer and saw a figure wearing a large black cloak with the hood pulled up over his head. Judging by the size of the person they appeared to be male. The figure holding what appeared to be a hand gun but it was like no design Tommy had ever seen before. It had a long barrel with pulsating white tubes running down the side. The mysterious figure slowly lowered the weapon, admiring his handy work and slowly walked towards Tommy. The figure spoke with an electronically distorted voice, "This is the part where you thank me by the way".

Tommy slowly dropped into a fighting stance, not sure whether to trust this mysterious person, "Who are you", Tommy began, "and why did you just help me?"

The figure stopped, "Now really what kind of thanks is that. Who I am isn't important, as to why" The man paused, "someone much more powerful than you and I has decided that you are important to the fate of the world".

Tommy let the figures words sink in but still kept his guard up. His eyes dropped to the weapon the man was holding, "What was that you fired at Goldar?"

The man bought the weapon up to give Tommy a better view, "This is an invention of mine, I call it a lightning gun. It fires a constant stream of electrical energy at an opponent ranging from a light static shock to a full on flash fry. That blast should be enough to stun that monkey thing for a few minutes which should be enough time to give you a warning".

Tommy stared back at the figure, "What warning?"

"Lord Zedd is about to use the Crystal of Pythea to incinerate the world, I can help you stop him and save your fellow Rangers".

Tommy was stunned that his man knew his was a Power Ranger, he was so surprised that he let his guard drop, "How did you know that I'm a Power Ranger?"

The man let out a small chuckle, "The same way I knew this was about to happen". Confused by this statement, then he saw Goldar slowly rising over the man's shoulder. He was about to warn the mysterious figure but without looking he fired his lightning gun over his shoulder, striking Goldar in the chest again. For a second time Goldar collapsed to the ground writhing in pain.

Tommy looked at the man with a puzzled look on his face, the cloaked stranger let out another laugh, "I can sense things around me, objects or people with great power, events before they're about to happen. I knew who you and your friends were the first time I saw you, but that is a story for another day".

Before Tommy could ask any further questions, the stranger pulled a cylindrical device from his cloak and handed it to Tommy, "This device can neutralise any power that is placed inside it. The down side is that once something has been placed inside, it can never be retrieved".

The former green ranger looked up from the object to face the person in front of him, "But I haven't got my powers anymore" Tommy stated.

"You're a resourceful person Tommy I'm sure you'll come up with something. To help you along these are the co-ordinates for where Lord Zedd is keeping the Rangers and the crystal. Have your mentor teleport you there", the man spoke and gave Tommy a piece of paper.

Tommy looked down at the paper and thought about what this all meant, to save the world he would need to sacrifice his powers for good. Tommy then wondered how this mysterious gentleman knew about Zordon and his ability to teleport. He looked up but noticed that the man had vanished, "Man where's he gone, I had so many questions to ask him", Tommy said out loud. Pushing them to one side he pushed a button on his communicator, "Zordon this is Tommy come in".

"I read you Tommy, our sensors show that your powers have run out" Zordon replied through the device on Tommy's wrist.

"They have Zordon, but I know where Lord Zedd is keeping the others and I can stop him using the crystal. There's no time to explain can you teleport me to the mountains south of Angel Grove?"

"Very well Tommy, prepare to teleport", and with that Tommy disappeared in a column of green light.

_The mountains south of Angel Grove_

Lord Zedd slowly paced around the Crystal of Pythea which was glowing bright green in colour. The rangers meanwhile were still being held captive by the Imprismor. "Good, good", Lord Zedd began, "We are in the correct spot and the crystal is fully charged, in a few short minutes it will be ready to active and the Earth will be finished"

"You'll never get away with this Zedd", Jason called out from the prison, "Tommy's still out there and he'll come up with a way to stop you".

Lord Zedd let out a deep evil laugh, "That green reject is finished, I've taken all of his powers. There's nothing he can do to stop me"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Zedd", a voice called out.

"YOU!", Lord Zedd shouted out, "I knew Goldar would fail to eliminate you. It doesn't matter though, without your powers Tommy you're nothing".

"That's where you're wrong Zedd", Tommy replied, "It's not the powers that make a true Power Ranger. It's about never giving in and doing whatever it takes to stop people like you destroying the world".

"Oh stop with the good guy mush Tommy" Lord Zedd fired back, "believing in yourself can't protect you against power like this", Zedd fired a bolt of lightning from his staff at Tommy. The former green ranger rolled out the way of the blast and took cover behind a nearby rock.

"Hiding like a coward now Tommy, I shall end your miserable existence" Zedd shouted whilst firing off more bolts of lightning. Tommy knew he had to keep moving to avoid getting hit, he ran into open ground dodging the blasts from Lord Zedd's staff. "Don't just stand there you pathetic excuse for a monster Imprismor, capture him" Lord Zedd called over the monster.

"Great double the trouble", Tommy thought to himself as he dodges blasts from both Lord Zedd and the Imprismor. He was now sheltering behind a tree, however, he saw that he had a direct route to the crystal. Tommy steeled himself and ran out from behind his cover, leaping onto a rock in the process. He was able to hit Lord Zedd and the monster at the same with a double kick. This stunned the villains long enough for Tommy to reach the crystal, positioning it between himself and Lord Zedd.

"Not another shot Zedd", Tommy said, "I dread to think what would happen if you were to blast this rock accidentally".

"I will still accomplish my goal of destroying this pathetic rock even if I hit the crystal", Lord Zedd responded.

"Yeah and take yourself with it, I don't think that dying was on your to do list for today Zedd".

Lord Zedd was infuriated, "Foolish human only the master of the crystal can touch it. You have accomplished nothing"

"Tommy I have an idea", Billy called out, "my research shows that whilst this is true, the crystal will also remember where its power was absorbed from. This should allow you to handle it was well"

Tommy looked over at the blue ranger, "You sure about that man?"

"As sure as it's scientifically possible to be", Billy responded.

"Alright I trust you Billy"

"Be careful Tommy", Kim called out.

Tommy smiled at the pink ranger before slowly reaching out and grabbing the crystal from the pedestal. It felt warm to the touch but there didn't appear to be any adverse affects on the former green ranger.

"No this is impossible" Lord Zedd cried out.

"Nothing's impossible when you're a ranger Zedd, now to free my friends", Tommy then fired a blast of green energy at the Imprismor. The blast hit the monster who began to crackle with energy before hitting the ground and exploding. This freed the rest of the rangers from their prison and they came to join Tommy in confronting Lord Zedd. "It's six against one Zedd, how do you like those odds", Tommy said to the emperor of evil.

Lord Zedd glowed red in angry, "This isn't over rangers not by a long shot" and with that Lord Zedd disappeared with a flash of lightning.

"Yeah you better run Zedd", Jason called out, "alright guys power down", with a flash of light the rangers returned to their civilian form. "Good job Tommy but how did you know where to find us".

"That is a long story bro, I'll explain back at the Command Center, but first there's something I need to do". Tommy retrieved the device given to him by the mysterious man, he opened it carefully but paused before dropping the Crystal of Pythea inside. He remembered that nothing could be released from this contained once placed inside. Tommy let out a deep breath, he knew that the crystal was too dangerous and had to be neutralised. He dropped it inside the container, causing a bright flash to be emitted.

"Come on guys, let report back to Zordon" Tommy said. The rangers nodded in agreement before teleporting back to the Command Center.

_The Command Center_

"...And that's the whole story Zordon", Tommy finished relaying his encounter with the cloaked figure. Zordon didn't respond straight away as he absorbed all the information that Tommy had given him.

Finally he addressed the rangers, "This is an interesting development, it seems that another party has joined the battle against Lord Zedd. What we need to understand is what their intentions are, for now I feel that we should be happy that the Crystal of Pythea is gone forever." He then moved his head to face Tommy directly, "Tommy you made a great sacrifice with your powers you are a true Ranger"

Billy spoke up "But we're now down a ranger Zordon, surely Lord Zedd will use this opportunity to strike".

Zordon nodded, "I fear you are correct Billy, I suggest that all of you are ready to battle at a moment's notice. That though is a worry for another day, you have done well today rangers. I suggest you all go home and get some rest".

The six teens nodded and muttered their thanks to Zordon before teleporting away columns of coloured light. Alpha shuffled towards Zordon's energy tube, "Ai yi yi what are we going to do Zordon. Without the green ranger will the rest be able to hold off Lord Zedd?"

"Have faith in the rangers Alpha, they have faced tough situation before, I am confident good will triumph over evil. Start trying to locate Ninjor Alpha, perhaps he will be able to create a new power coin to replace the one lost."

"But Zordon", Alpha responded, "Ninjor hasn't been seen since he created the original power coins and we have tried to locate him many times since."

"I know Alpha, however, locating him may be our only hope", just as Zordon finished speaking the alarms went off in the Command Center.

"Ay yi yi" Alpha exclaimed, "Surely Lord Zedd can't be attacking so soon".

"My sensors are not picking up any evil energy coming from Earth, nor are they picking up any disturbances on the Moon", Zordon said, "It would seem that something has triggered the external alarm".

"I'll go check it out Zordon", Alpha responded, "I don't want to disturb the rangers"

"Be careful Alpha 5", Zordon called out.

Alpha opened a hidden door in the Command Center and shuffled through the corridors. Eventually he reached the main exit door which led out into the desert surrounding the Command Center. He walked around the perimeter trying to notice signs of the disturbance. "Strange", Alpha said out loud, "there's no one here, the sensors must be acting up. I'll go and run a diagnostic check".

The robot turned back toward the door, but as he did this he was struck by a stream of lightning. Alpha let series of high pitched whistles and electronic noises before slumping to the ground, his circuits overloaded.

A figure wearing a long black hooded cloak knelt down over Alpha, "Sorry about that Alpha, this is the best plan I could come up with" the man said before opening up the robots front access plate. He poked over at the circuit board and wiring inside, "Good no permanent damage done, I'll start the reboot sequence and you should be good to go". He closed the access panel and pulled out the white disk he was given by Omega. The man taped it to the front of Alpha before pushing a couple of buttons to reactive the robot.

Satisfied with his work he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a wrist mounted device. He pushed a few button and disappeared from in front of the Command Centre. The cloaked figure reappeared a short distance away from the Command Center, hidden from sight by a rock formation. Behind this rock was a bald headed man in a suit.

"I see you like the new teleport function on your computer", Omega said.

"Yeah came in very handy today" he replied before looking over the rocks. In the distance he could see Alpha getting up before heading back inside. The mystery man turned to face Omega, "I hope they can decipher the information on that card. Are you sure they have the ability to create a new ranger from the data?"

"I am positive", Omega responded, "The timelines have been repaired by our actions today, however, there is a large time nexus shortly. Our work is not done yet"

The cloaked figure nodded before activating his teleporter, leaving Omega to stare at the Command Center.

_**A/N – **__Thank you to everyone who has posted a review since my last update and to those who have started or still following this story. The ending is my take on where the white rangers powers came from. I've always wondered why it took Zordon so long to bust them out during MMPR season 2 if he had the ability all long. _


	7. Who Are You?

_Chapter 7 – Who Are You?_

_November 24 1994 – __**Mission Log: Senior Field Agent Kris Hightower**_: _Since my last entry Lord Zedd has been relatively quiet. Only three monsters have been sent down in the last five weeks. The introduction of the new white ranger has raised further questions about the Power Rangers. According to the latest readings this newcomer along with his Tigerzord are significantly more powerful than any of the other rangers. Sadly with Agent McBride on compassionate leave we have been unable to investigate further._

"You know I bet no one even reads our mission logs", Aimi called out to Kris who was typing away on his computer. "With 24 hour news channels nowadays the guys in Washington know exactly what's happening before we even get a chance to write it up".

Kris swivelled around in his chair to face the young agent, "Mission Logs are an important part of protocol Aimi, when was the last time you completed one".

Aimi gazed off into space pretending to think before responding, "It reminds me too much of doing homework at school. Plus I don't need to since you love doing them so much", Aimi flashed the senior agent a cheeky smile.

Kris sighed, "You have a lot to learn about protocols rookie, for starters no casual wear whilst on duty".

Aimi looked down at her our outfit of blue jeans, a pink vest top and trainers, "There's a reason for this, I'm going out to mingle with the locals as there's not much going on around here. With Lord Zedd quiet and Xander off on leave we've got nothing to do, so I thought I would try and get some local Power Rangers gossip".

"There's paperwork to do and logs to go through that should keep us busy. We're a man down as it with Agent McBride swanning off".

"Swanning off" Aimi responded with an indignant tone in her voice, "His grandmother's just died show some respect".

"He said that he had only seen her four time in his entire life", Kris shot back.

Aimi rolled her eyes at him, "You're all heart you know that, maybe I should start calling you the freaking tin man from now on". Kris shot a withering glare his partner but Aimi didn't back down, "Stare all you want you know it's true. Look there's a ninja tournament going on at Ernie's, what better place to find potential Power Rangers. I'll take one of the new cell phones head office sent down so you can still reach me". Aimi grabbed the phone from the shelf behind her before calling out to Kris, "Don't wait up will you".

Aimi shut the main door behind her and headed up to the surface in the lift. Kris shook his head and turned back to the computer. "You're going to be the death of me Miyamoto", he said to himself before continuing to type.

_Angel Grove Gym & Juice Bar_

Tommy, Kim and Billy were talking with Rocky, Adam and Aisha outside Ernie's. The three recent newcomers from Stone Canyon had just won the ninja tournament and Adam was currently holding the trophy.

"I never knew you guys could fight like that" Tommy said, "We should all get together and work on some moves".

"Thanks man that sounds great" Rocky replied, "All three of us have been training since we were young. I'm sure we can teach you a few new tricks".

"How come we've never seen you practice here at Ernie's before?" Kim asked.

"Well we knew this tournament was coming up" Aisha responded, "We thought keeping our fighting skills hidden would give us the best chance of winning".

Billy looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by his communicator. The three rangers looked at each other. "Hey it's that weird noise again" Rocky said.

"Oh that's just my alarm, it's to remind about an experiment I'm working on back home". He addressed Tommy and Kim, "You guys want to come and help?"

Tommy nodded, "Sure man, hey we'll catch you three later. Congratulations on the victory again".

"Thanks, we'll see you guys later", Rocky responded. As he watched them walk away from the juice bar he turned to Adam and Aisha, "Hey have you noticed that they do that a lot, just randomly disappear".

Adam turned his head to Rocky, "Yeah now that you mention it I have, same with Jason, Zack and Trini as well."

Aisha let out a small laugh, "Stop being so paranoid you two, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. Now come on we've got some celebrating to do".

The three teens started heading towards Rocky's red jeep when they were stopped by a flash of light and they found themselves surrounded by a large group of putties and Goldar. They each got into a fighting stance, Rocky called across, "Who are you and what to you want with us?"

"My name is Goldar and I am the faithful servant of Lord Zedd. My master was very impressed with your victory and wants you to serve him as his new dark warriors".

"We'll never use our abilities for evil", Adam shouted back.

"Who said you had a choice you pathetic humans" Goldar responded, "Putties, attack". The group of putties set about capturing the three teenagers.

Meanwhile Aimi was approaching the door to the youth center and through the glass she saw the fight. Immediately she pulled out her cell phone and called the number to The Bunker.

"_Hello Aimi is that you"_

"Yeah Kris it's me, there's a putty fight going on outside the youth center. The putties and some weird creature in gold armour are attacking the winners of the ninja tournament. Pull up the feed from the cameras and watch the fight"

"_Sure thing Aimi" _Kris replied, _"What are you going to do?"_

"I'm going to help those kids out Kris"

"_No Aimi don't it's too dangerous"_

"Kris we can't hide away in our cosy little bunker forever, there's innocent people in dangerous and I'm going to help them", Aimi shouted down the phone.

"_Aimi don't that's an order stay where-"_

Aimi didn't hear Kris' protests as she hung up. Storing the phone in her jeans she opened the doors and ran out to join the fight. Immediately she took down the putty nearest Adam, he looked at his rescuer, "Thanks for the save, but who are you?"

"Just a concerned citizen" she said to Adam, "Guys aim for the Z it's their weak spot". Armed with this new information Rocky, Adam and Aisha started to make quick work of the putties.

Goldar looked on in frustration, once again the putties were proving beyond useless. Why didn't his master change the design to eliminate their obvious weakness. "Enough humans this has gone on too long", and he let off a blast from his sword towards the quartet. It wasn't strong enough to cause serious injury, however, it was enough to render all of them unconscious.

"Good Lord Zedd will be pleased with me, soon you will all fall under the evil spell of Medusa's Staff", he paused to look down at Aimi, "I'll bring you along as well, you weren't in Lord Zedd's original plan but I'm sure he will find a use for you". Goldar swung his sword out his head and they all disappeared through a portal in a flash of light.

As they vanished Tommy, Kim and Billy ran around the corner and saw Goldar kidnap Aimi and their friends.

"I don't believe it, that putty attack was just a distraction", Kim cried out.

"We better let Zordon know" Tommy said to the other two before bringing his communicator up to his mouth, "Zordon this is Tommy, the putty attack was a distraction and Goldar has taken our friends".

Zordon's voice boomed through the communicator, "I am aware of the situation Tommy, Goldar has also taken another civilian along with the winners of the ninja tournament".

"That must have been the other woman we saw along with Rocky, Adam and Aisha", Billy said to others.

Zordon continued, "Teleport to the Command Center rangers, I will contact the others and have them meet you here".

"Right Zordon we're on our way" Tommy replied and the three teleported away.

_The Bunker_

Kris had been watching the battle as Aimi had asked him to, he had been unable to see the three rangers teleport away as they were out of sight of the camera's.

"Damn it Aimi, why are you unable to follow orders", Kris shouted before kicking his chair in frustration. He leant down on the console and took a few deep breathes trying to calm himself. Once he felt most of his frustration fade away, he pushed a few buttons on the communication console. He needed to report this to Major Harmon, a conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

After a few moments, the commanding officer's face appeared on the big screen, "Agent Hightower what's the emergency?"

"Agent Miyamoto's been kidnapped Sir", Kris responded, "She was helping some civilians fight off some putties when one of Lord Zedd lieutenants knocked her out and took off with Aimi and three teenagers".

Major Harmon lent back in his chair and ran his hand over his head, "How long ago was this and do you have any clue where she could have been taken".

"Literally about a minute ago and no idea Sir, if Agent McBride had been here he possibly could have tracked the teleportation signal, but without him I don't know how to operate most of this equipment".

Major Harmon stared back at Kris, "This isn't good, without an immediate fix we will struggle to pick up the residual energy from the teleportation. I'll have the guys in science-"

"Wait that's it!" Kris exclaimed, "Sorry for the interruption Sir but Aimi has one of our cell phones on her. Could we use that to trace her location?"

"Good idea Hightower, I'll get onto science division straight away. As you're on your own out there I'm giving you permission to use something from the restricted vault to help rescue her. I'll report back as soon as we have Agent Miyamoto's location, Harmon out", Major Harmon's face vanished from the main screen. Kris immediately took off to the restricted vault to find something to save his partner with.

_Unknown location_

Aimi slowly started coming to after being struck by the energy wave from Goldar. She shook her head a few times trying to clear some of the fogginess from her brain. She looked to see where she was and didn't like what she saw. She was in a misty, damp cave with all possible exits blocked by several putties. She was also chained together with the three teenagers she attempted to save.

"Glad to see you're awake" Aisha said, "How's the head?"

"It's a little foggy still thanks but I'll live. My name's Aimi Miyamoto, what are yours" she asked the other teenagers.

"I'm Adam Park", Adam responded, "Aisha Campbell", the girl added, "I'm Rocky DeSantos", Rocky replied before continuing, "No offence but why did you try and help?"

"Because she's an interfering do-gooder like the rest of you", Goldar called out as he approached the group. He placed a carved wooden snake on the floor of the cave, "However that will soon change".

"What are you to do to us you oversized monkey" Aisha shouted, the insult caused Aimi to let out a small giggle.

"This is Medusa's Staff human, in one hour it will complete its transformation to a live snake. One bite from the snake will fill you with evil energy and you will be bound to serve Lord Zedd until the end of your natural lives".

"Not going to happen" Adam replied, "We'll fight it with everything we have".

"You can try, but the venom is too powerful. Soon you will serve your new master Lord Zedd" Goldar said and let out an evil laugh.

The group gave each other worried looks, all of them wondering how they were going to escape. Aimi in particular was wishing that she had listened to Kris earlier and stayed in The Bunker.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The Prisoners

_Chapter 8 – The Prisoners_

_**Previously - **__"What are you going to do to us you oversized monkey" Aisha shouted, the insult caused Aimi to let out a small giggle. _

"_This is Medusa's Staff human, in one hour it will complete its transformation to a live snake. One bit from the snake will fill you with evil energy and you will be bound to serve Lord Zedd until the end of your natural lives"._

"_Not going to happen" Adam replied, "We'll fight it with everything we have"._

"_You can try, but the venom is too powerful. Soon you will serve your new master Lord Zedd" Goldar said and let out an evil laugh. _

_The group gave each other worried looks, all of them wondering how they were going to escape. Aimi in particular was wishing that she had listened to Kris earlier and stayed in The Bunker. _

Goldar had retreated after his brief exchange with the group, leaving them alone with the putties. Their hands were tightly chained together, however, there was enough slack to enable them to move their arms. Aimi was frantically trying to think of a way out when she noticed that the padlock was next to Aisha's foot. Seeing this, a plan started to formulate in her head, "Guys I've think I've got a way to get us out of here. If we can pick the lock on the chains I can call for help on my cell phone. I've got a friend who can take care of the rest".

The three teens nodded liking the idea, "I've got a hair pin which can help with that", Aisha said.

Aimi smiled, "Brilliant, and do you know how to pick a lock?", Aisha nodded in confirmation, "Great, wait how do you-" Aimi thought it was strange that Aisha would know how to do this but decided to leave the question unasked, "Never mind reach up and pull it out, the locks by your foot so you should be able to drag it towards you".

A puzzled look came over Rocky's face, "Hang on, just who are really. You sound like you've done this before?"

Aimi sighed the NFSA was meant to be top secret so she couldn't tell the teenagers about who she really worked for. The team had an official cover story so she decided to embellish this a bit, "My name's Agent Aimi Miyamoto and I work for the US government, you made have heard that a few of us have taken up residence downtown".

"So you're one of the IRS people that we've been hearing rumours about", Adam said. Aimi nodded in confirmation before he continued, "Why have the IRS sent a team of agents into Angel Grove?"

"That's classified I'm afraid, I wouldn't want to tip anyone off about our agenda", Aimi could see that they weren't fully convinced, "It's mandatory for any agent of the US government to have some sort of self defence and combat training. Plus the IRS aren't exactly popular, it pays to be able to defend yourself".

Rocky didn't look fully sold, but Aimi decided it would be best to start their escape plan, "Look I know you have lots of questions but right now I think we need to concentrate on getting out of here. Aisha if you would do the honours, but be quiet about it".

Aisha slowly reached up and pulled her hairpin out, passing across to Adam for safe keeping. Carefully and quietly she reached out to the padlock with her foot and start dragging it toward her. Eventually it was in a position so she could grab it with both feet and bring up towards her hands. She took the hairpin back from Adam and starting playing with the lock to try and get it open. After what felt like an eternity, the lock opened and the chains fell away from the group. Sadly the sound of the chains falling to the ground alerted the putties.

"All right we're free", Rocky cried out. He turned to face Aimi, "Quickly make the call to your friend, we'll cover you".

Aimi didn't need a second invitation and she pulled the cell phone out from her pocket, however, there was no signal in the cave. Seeing that she would have to get outside, she headed for the exit. Aimi destroyed the putty guarding the exit and headed out into the sunshine. She tried dialling the number for The Bunker again, this time the phone began to ring.

"_Hello. Aimi!"_

Before Aimi could respond to Kris she heard Goldar's voice "Where do you think you're going human?" Goldar blasted a beam at Aimi and chains bound her hands again, causing her to drop the cell phone.

"Thought you could get away did you? Well you can join the others back in the cave", Goldar grabbed Aimi and dragged her back inside, leaving the cell phone on the ground outside.

"_Aimi answer me, are you ok?"_

_The Bunker_

"Shit", Kris swore as he disconnected the call. He had heard Aimi's shouts of protest in the background but he wasn't able to speak to her directly. At least he knew she was still alive and trying to fight back. He was just about to call Washington to inform them of the latest development, when the computer chimed with an incoming communication. He quickly pushed the button and Major Harmon appears on the screen.

"Agent Hightower, Agent Miyamoto's cell just made a call"

"I know Sir", Kris replied, "She tried to contact me here, I heard her voice in the background but I

was able to communicate with her. Were you able to track her signal?"

"We were, here's the co-ordinates of where the call came from", a small dot appeared on the map of Angel Grove in the corner of the screen. It was a remote area on the outskirts of the city with a few hills and large open wasteland".

"With your permission Sir, I'm going in after her. I've got the perfect weapon I've been wanting to try out for a while", a small smile came over Kris' face as he motioned his head towards a case in the corner of the room.

Major Harmon nodded, "Permission granted agent", he paused before continuing, "Bring her back in one piece".

"Will do Sir", Kris answered before the communication was deactivated. He put on his jacket before grabbing the case, it was small enough to carry but it was still quite cumbersome.

"Come on Bertha", Kris said to himself as he got in the life, "Let go hunting".

_Outside the cave_

Streaks of white, pink and blue light flew through the sky and landed in the wasteland near the cave. Tommy, Kim and Billy had arrived already morphed to free the captured foursome.

"Alright guys", Tommy began, "the cave where they're being held is just over there".

"Right lets go get them", Kim added before they started running towards the entrance. They were almost there before they were greeted by Goldar and a squadron of putties.

"Not so fast Rangers, you're not getting your hands on Lord Zedd new dark warriors", Goldar stated confidently.

"Give us back our friends Goldar", Billy called out.

"You're too late blue ranger, the transformation of the snake is nearly complete, soon they will serve only evil".

"In your dreams Goldar", Tommy replied and fired a blast from Saba towards Goldar. Taking this as a signal, the other two rangers started attacking the putties. Despite their numbers, the three rangers were making quick work of the foot soldiers, exploiting their weakness.

Tommy turned to Kim and Billy, "Guys take care of the putties, I'm going after monkey face over there". Goldar's sword magically appeared in his hand and he blocked a swing from Saba. Tommy was using the short sword to great effect and soon had Goldar on the back foot.

Meanwhile inside the cave, Medusa's Staff had finished its transformation into a live snake. It was about 20 feet long and slowly making its way towards the foursome. They all looked on fearfully as the snake got closer and closer.

"Well I guess this is it guys" Rocky said dejectedly.

Aimi turned to face him, "Don't give up yet, you can hear the fight going on outside. We'll be out of here in no time".

"I wish I could share your optimism Aimi but I think we've run out of time"

By now the snake had slithered its way to Aisha, its tongue flashing out of its mouth almost tasting its prey before biting".

Rocky spoke up in a quiet voice, "No sudden movements Aisha, keep as still as possible".

Aisha nodded stiffly, trying to follow her friends advice. She took a few slow breathes to keep calm and steady her heart beat. Just then the group Goldar's voice from the cave's entrance, "You may have won this round white ranger, but rest assured you end will come soon"

The white ranger rushed in followed quickly by the blue and pink rangers. "Don't worry guys we'll have to out in a moment", He turned to Billy, "Blue quickly grab the snake, I'll take care of the chains. The blue ranger pulled the snake away, grabbed it behind the stop it from biting. Tommy pulled Saba out and cut through the chains, freeing the prisoners. "Quick head outside" Tommy said, "but watch out there's still a few putties out there".

The group muttered their thanks and quickly headed out into the open. There were only about half a dozen putties left which the teenagers took care of quickly.

A stray putty tried to grab Aimi, but she quickly dodged away, "I've had just about enough of you freaks", she roared and nailed a vicious kick right on the Z. The putty slammed into the side of the hill before disintegrating.

Aisha walked up beside her, "Woah girl, remind me not to get on your bad side".

Aimi blew some loose hairs from her face, "Wow that seriously felt good", and she gave Aisha a high five.

"Hey what's that coming towards us", Adam said and pointed at a vehicle speeding towards creating a trail of dust.

Aimi squinted and instantly recognised the jeep, "That's gentlemen and lady is our ride out of here".

The jeep skidded to a halt and Kris stepped out, "Aimi you're safe", he looked around and the empty wasteland, "Where is everyone?", he said looking a little disappointed.

"Gone" Aimi said, "The Power Rangers took care of most of them and we just polished off the rest".

"The Power Rangers", Aisha exclaimed, "We have to go help them".

"They can look after themselves Aisha", Aimi said, "We need to get you guys home".

"We can't leave them behind with that snake", Rocky responded, "Not after they saved our lives. It's the least we owe them".

Aimi could see the determination in his eyes and knew he wouldn't back down from this argument. She looked at Rocky, "Ok, be careful, and tell the rangers thanks from me".

The teens nodded and said their goodbyes, Aimi walked towards Kris and the jeep. "So that's it, we try to save them and in the end we just let them walk back into this cave", Kris asked.

Aimi shook her head at Kris, "They'll be fine, the putties and Goldar have gone and the rangers have neutralised the snake". She stared back at the cave for a few moments before continuing, "Plus I've got a feeling like they need to head back in there, almost like it's their destiny or something".

Kris snorted, "You're not gonna start laying that fortune cookie crap on me are you?" Aimi glared at him, "Don't look at me like that its true".

"Is there anything you do believe in Kris, no wait don't answer that because I already know what you're going to say". She reached the jeep and saw the weapon Kris had grabbed on his way out,

"You bought Bertha with you? Seriously you were rescuing four people from a cave not invading a country".

Kris looked down and said in a sulky voice, "I just wanted to use it, I've not had a chance yet".

Aimi slapped her hand against her forehand, "Just, take me home I seriously need a shower".

_The Command Center_

After going back into the cave Rocky, Aisha and Adam had inadvertently discovered the identity of the Power Rangers. They had been bought back to the Command Center to take an oath not to reveal their identities to another.

Quickly the topic to conversation turned towards Aimi, "So this mystery woman works for the IRS in a building downtown?" Kim asked.

"That's what she told us", Aisha responded, "she also said she was just trying to be a good citizen".

A sceptical look came across the faces of all the rangers, something wasn't adding up. It was Jason who said what everyone was thinking, "It seems like a big coincidence that she just so happened to be in the area. Plus her knowledge of martial arts and behaviour under pressure-"

Billy interrupted "Don't forget that the only help she called for was from her partner, not the police or any other law enforcement agency".

"There have been too many coincidences in the last few months for my liking" Tommy added, "Firstly that mystery man that saved me, the plans for a new ranger just showing up attached to Alpha and now this".

"I share your concerns Tommy" Zordon said, "however I did not sense any negative intentions from this Agent Miyamoto. I will monitor the situation closely and will let you know if I discover anything".

Knowing a dismissal when they heard one, the rangers knew it was time to head home and they teleported out with their friends in tow.


	9. The Rime of the Ancient Mariner

_Chapter 9 – The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_

_November 29 1994 – __**Mission log: Senior Field Agent Kris Hightower: **__After Agent Miyamoto's run in with Goldar she was given a few days leave to get herself checked out and recover. She and Agent McBride are due back on duty today. During my debriefing with Agent Miyamoto she confirmed that she did not reveal which agency she was affiliated with, however, I suspect that the Power Rangers will not fully believe her cover story. We will have to be extra vigilant from now on._

_Angel Grove High_

It had been a relatively quiet few days for the rangers since their rescue of Rocky, Adam and Aisha from Lord Zedd. With their friends now in on their secret it would allow them to cover for the rangers in case of emergencies, however, they were now targets for Lord Zedd. These thoughts were in the back of their mind as they sat in Ms Appleby's English class.

"Now class I know that the Christmas break is almost here", Ms Appleby began, "however we have one final assignment to complete before the holidays". Groans when around the classroom from all the students at this news, "The final assignment of the year will be about poetry, you will each pick a piece of poetry and then give a presentation to the class about the poem you have chosen".

"Pfft poetry's for girls right Skull", Bulk whispered across to his friend.

"Something you want to share with the class Mr Bulkmeier?" the teacher called out.

"No Ms Appleby, just asking Skull here about the poem he's going to work on", Bulk responded.

"Well I hope that you two do present at least something at the end of the semester, otherwise you may find yourselves in detention over Christmas break".

Bulk looked slightly shocked and surprised by this statement, "You...you can do that?"

Before Ms Appleby could respond the bell rang and the class started filing out and onto their next class. Kim caught up with Trini to talk about the assignment they had just been given, "Hey Trini do you reckon you could help me out with Ms Appleby's assignment, I know you love poetry".

"Sure Kim we can go to the library after school and talk about then", Trini responded with a smile.

"Thank Trini, well us three", Kim indicated towards Tommy and Billy, "have Music next so we'll catch up later". Kim waived her goodbyes to Trini, Jason and Zack and jogged down the hall to meet Billy and Tommy. She caught up with the guys and snakes an arm around Tommy's waist.

"Hey Kim, Billy and I were just talking about Ms Appleby's assignment", Tommy said.

"I must admit that I'm partial to poetry myself", Billy begun, "my mom has several books and anthologies that I can use".

"That's great Billy, I'm getting Trini to help me out after school, you can join us if you want?" Kim asked.

Billy smiled, "I would like that thanks Kim". The discussion continued between the three rangers all the way to the music classroom where Mr Bentley and the rest of the class were waiting for them.

"Hi guys good to see you" Marcus said with a smile. Kim, Billy and Tommy smiled back and grabbed a seat, giving a wave to Rocky, Aisha and Adam who were also in the class.

"Right before we get started I heard a few of you talking about poetry", there were a few nods from the class. "Poetry has influenced music throughout the ages, a lot of early musical pieces were just poems set to music. Even into modern times poetry still has an impact, my favourite piece is called The Rime of the Ancient Mariner anyone heard of it?" The class either shook their heads or just had blank looks, "It's a tale of a sailor who accidentally kills an albatross which leads to bad luck befalling him and the crew of his ship. The poem's led onto several other stories, songs and also gave us the saying 'albatross around your neck'".

Skull spoke up, "sorry Mr Bentley can you say that all again so I can use it for my assignment".

Marcus laughed, "Sorry Mr Skullovitch this is a music lesson not English and right now we need to finish our work on classical composers, so we shall move onto Tchaikovsky"

_Youth Center_

After school Jason and Tommy were teaching their karate class, Zack was watching from the side with a smoothie. Trini, Billy and Kim entered the Youth Centre carrying a number of books with them.

"Hey guys", Zach began, "What you got there?"

"Books of poetry Zack", Kim responded, "some are from the library others are from Mrs Cranston's collection. We're gonna have a look through them for a poem for Ms Appleby's class.

"Cool lets see what we have", Zack replied and the four rangers started reading through the books. After 20 minutes of browsing, Jason and Tommy's class ended and the red and white rangers joined the group.

"Is this research for English?" Jason asked.

"Sure is Jase, grab a book and get researching", Zack responded.

Tommy grabbed the nearest book and browsed through a few before his eyes fell on one, "Hey this book has the poem Mr Bentley talked about" he informed the group and read a few verses, "Wow this is a cheery piece isn't it".

"Here let me see", Kim asked and then had a read, "Yeah it's definitely not about sunshine and unicorns, more like zombies".

"Zombies", Zack exclaimed, "shotgun that poem".

The group laughed, however, they were interrupted by their communicators. The rangers headed off to a quiet corner of the youth center to answer the call. "Go ahead Zordon" Jason said in his communicator.

"Rangers Lord Zedd's latest monster is attacking Angel Grove. Teleport to the Command Centre to be briefed" Zordon responded.

"We're on our way Zordon", the rangers pushed a button on their communicators and teleported away.

_The Command Center_

The rangers arrived in the Command Center and were greeted by wailing sirens and a frantic Alpha 5. "Ai yi yi Lord Zedd's done it again".

"Calm down Alpha", Zordon's voice boomed from his tube, "Rangers behold the viewing globe, this is the Albacurse monster". The rangers looked at the viewing globe and saw a humanoid bird with large wings. He was shooting beams from the end of his wings and striking a man and a woman. They didn't appear to be harmed initially, however, pretty soon they were experiencing bouts of bad luck. The man on the viewing globe had ripped a whole in the crotch of his jeans and the woman's bag had split causing the contents to spill into the street.

"The monster is afflicting people with bad luck. Initially it is just minor inconveniences, however, it may escalate to something more deadly".

Tommy looked at the images with a frown, after Zordon had finished he spoke up, "Wait a second, and albatross like monster who causing bad luck. This is almost exactly like the story Mr Bentley told us earlier".

Jason nodded agreement, "I know bro, looks like another coincidence to add to the list". He looked to the others, "We'll worry about that later, meanwhile we have work to do. It's morphin' time"

"Tigerzord"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre Toothed Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

_The Bunker_

The NFSA agents had also been notified of a new monster in Angel Grove. Kris, Aimi and Xander were gathered around the big screen looking at the monster.

Xander was the first to speak, "Bit late for Thanksgiving isn't it?"

Aimi giggled at the joke but Kris just glared at him, Xander sighed, "One day I will make you laugh tin man and yes, Aimi did share your new nickname with me", he flashed a cheeky smile at his senior agent.

Kris didn't take his eyes of Xander still shooting daggers at him, "Aimi pull up Major Harmon's list, I think I recognise where this monster came from". Aimi did as she was ordered and pulled up the list on the screen. The trio scanned the list before Kris spoke up again, "That's it, the albatross of the Flying Dutchman".

Aimi looked puzzled, "Flying Dutchman, I thought that was just an urban legend?"

"Most urban legends have some basis in fact Aimi", Kris began. "It's an actual albatross that was killed on the ship The Flying Dutchman in the eighteenth century. Not long after bad luck began throughout the ship, started off small spilt rum, minor accidents that kind of thing. It didn't take long for the bad luck to escalate until all the crew had died. The albatross was retrieved by a rescue ship and misfortune starting happening there. Since then it's bounced around different ships cursing them with bad luck. It's eluded us and previous agencies for over a century".

"No freaking way", Xander shouted, "did you know where it was last seen?"

Aimi walked over to the screen and read out loud, "The albatross was last seen in the possession of art collector Edwin Clarke who boarded-" Aimi stopped in shock at what she read, "who boarded the RMS Titanic in Southampton in April 1912."

Xander turned to face Kris, "A bird sunk the Titanic? Thought it was an iceberg personally".

"But the bird had died nearly 200 years before 1912, shouldn't it have decomposed?" Aimi asked.

"Part of the curse I think, the pure bad luck and misfortune it's absorbed over the years has preserved it. The agency thought it went down with the Titanic, I guess Lord Zedd found it".

"Yeah and it's kicking the rangers ass" Xander said, "So what's the plan boss?"

"We can't fight that thing directly, not without tipping off the rangers. After Aimi's misadventure they're already pretty suspicious of us. We need to place it in a neutralising static field once they've defeated the monster. Let's load up the van and head to the battle".

The other two nodded at their leading and starting grabbing the equipment they needed, before loading it into the lift and heading to the surface.

_Battle site_

"You know I think this is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done", Xander grumbled. The three agents were crouched behind a row of small trees wearing full army camouflage, complete with earth coloured face paint. They were observing the rangers battle from 20 feet away, waiting for when they defeated Albacurse.

"Quit your whining Xander this was the best plan we could come up with", Kris snapped back, "we need to be close to scoop up the Albatross but we also need to avoid being detected".

Xander folded his arms across his chest, "We could have done that without dressing up like extras from Mash".

The rangers were having difficulties against Albacurse, they had avoided his main curse ray but the natural bad luck the monster was emitting was making it difficult for them to land the finishing blow. The six back away to come up with a strategy, "Guys we need to focus and believe that our attacks will work. If we believe in ourselves it should overcome the monsters negative aura", Billy said.

Jason nodded, "Right guys form the power blaster and put every ounce of self belief into the shot".

The rangers did as instructed and assembled the weapon and fired a multi-coloured blast directly as Albacurse. The blow struck the monster dead one, however, it didn't destroy it.

"Man I was sure that would work", Tommy complained. Just then a grenade descended from the sky and it was caught by Albacurse. The monster smashed it against the ground and grew giant sized.

"Looks like your lucks just got worse rangers" the monster squawked from above.

The rangers grouped together, "Right guys you know what to do", Jason said, "We need thunderzord power now".

"White tigerzord online".

Back with the three agents they were retreating to the relative safety of the van, "You know I really hate it when they do that", Aimi said, "Where does this fit into plan oh fearless leader".

Kris glared back at Aimi, "We just need to keep mobile, try and avoid getting too close. If the rangers win we can move in quickly and grab the bird".

Aimi looked like she was about to protest but Kris jumped into the driver's seat and started to circle the area before she could speak up. There were a couple of near misses when the Mega Thunderzord crashed down just behind them. Soon though with a strike from both the Mega Thunderzord and the Tigerzord the monster was defeated and exploded.

"Hang on guys I'm going in", Kris called out and he hit the accelerator and drove towards where the monster had fallen. He skidded the van to a halt and Aimi threw open the side doors to the van. The albatross looked in remarkably good condition, almost like a stuffed animal.

"Quickly Aimi" Xander called out, "chuck it in the neutraliser before the curse starts to rub off on us".

Aimi did as she was instructed and threw the animal in the container. It gave off a bright flash and a shower of purple sparks before Xander shut the lid.

"Nice work team, right let's get back". Kris said as he drove the van away.

Up in the Megazod cockpit, the rangers were surprised by what they just saw, "Did everyone just see that?" Trini asked.

"Sure did Trini", Zack responded, "Who were they and what would they want with that stuffed bird?"

"They looked like army guys from up here", Billy chipped in, "as to what they wanted your guess is as good as mine".

Jason had been silence during this exchange and had just stared as the spot where Albacurse had fallen. There were too many variables and third parties now involve for his liking. The new cache of weapons Lord Zedd had acquired, the mystery man that saved Tommy, the strange Agent Miyamoto and now this. "Come on guys", he finally said, "Let's get back to the Command Center and discuss this with Zordon".

As the two zords left, another figure appeared on the site of the battle. The man looked blankly at the departing zords before saying to himself, "Enjoy this time Power Rangers, sadly some of you will have seen your last battle", and with this the man known as Omega disappeared into thin air.

_On the road back to The Bunker_

The agents were travelling back largely in silence back towards their base. Xander was in the back running a few checks on the containment unit to ensure the albatross was secure. Aimi was in the front with Kris watching the scenery go by.

"You know for someone who called me reckless the other day you sure do take some chances", Aimi spoke. Kris didn't acknowledge her comment and kept looking at the road. Aimi decided to continue, "Sneaking up on a monster battle, driving around a zord fight, we could've been squashed".

Before Aimi could continue or Kris could respond his phone rang. He pulled his out of his jacket pocket and passed it to Aimi, "Here answer this would you".

Aimi glared at Kris unhappy that he hadn't responded to her concerns. She took the phone from him and answered it, "Hello, Major Harmon Sir good to hear from you", Kris cringed that she had been so informal to their superior. Aimi continued, "Good news we trapped the bird, Xander's just running some tests on it now".

"Aimi seriously show him a little bit of respect", Kris whispered at her but Aimi shooed him away.

"You've found it?" she asked the major, there was a long pause whilst she listened to him, "Ok we'll ready the vault for its arrival tomorrow. Thank you Sir, have a good day".

"Well what did he want?" Kris asked.

Aimi turned to look at him, "They've retrieved the Sword of Light from the sea bed, it'll arrive at The Bunker tomorrow".

"Did you just say the Sword of Light", Xander chimed in from the back, "A real life Atlantian artefact that I get to study".

"Just remember to treat it with respect Xander", Kris added, "you never known when it will be needed". Little did Kris known that the sword would be required sooner than he expected.

_**A/N**__ – Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters, please keep them coming it really helps me knowing that people are enjoying my writing. This is the chapter I'm most proud of so far as the concept is completely of my own creation, not just adjusting the canon storyline to fit with my concept. I will be honest I'm more familiar with the Iron Maiden song than the poem but I thought it would be a great idea to make into a chapter. The next few chapters deal with the power transfer, they're all written so hopefully I'll get the first part up sometime this week. _


	10. Feeling A Moment

_Chapter 10 – Feeling A Moment_

_November 30 1994 – __**Mission Log: Senior Field Agent Kris Hightower – **__Today saw the arrival of the Sword of Light to The Bunker. Agent McBride will begin tests today on the sword to look at its viability as a weapon. Our initial hypothesis is that it's somehow connected to the Power Rangers as examinations show similar emblems to the rangers. _

The Sword of Light had been placed on a pedestal in the middle of the main control room. The sword was a golden colour with six different coloured gems near the handle. These gems corresponded with the rangers colours. Xander was running a small hand held device over the sword trying to get some readings. Kris and Aimi were both leaning on the main console watching the young genius work.

"Hmm interesting", Xander began, "I think I've taken enough reading for now, I'll transfer the stats over to the main screen so we can take a look".

Xander plugged the device into the main console and downloaded the data to the computer. Once it had done this, a series of numbers and lines appeared on screen. Xander ran his eyes over the figures, making humming noises as he did. The other two agents were completely lost with the data in front of them and just gave each other confused looks.

Kris finally spoke, "Hey junior, what does this all mean".

Xander glared at Kris for his comment but chose to ignore it, "Well I'll need to make a more detailed analysis but the readings from the Sword of Light are nearly an identical match for those from the Rangers. If I didn't know better I would say this weapon somehow belongs to them".

"But how's that possible, I thought the sword was an Atlantian legend?" Aimi asked.

"Most stuff with weird powers that are over a few thousand years old are generally contributed to Atlantis Aimi", Kris responded.

Aimi tilted her head in acknowledgement, "Fair enough so what do we do now?"

Xander turned away from the screen to face her, "Well I need to run some further tests but I don't have the gear I need here. I'll need to swing by my apartment to get what I need".

Kris scoffed at this, "You keep you nerdy gear at home why doesn't that surprise me. I bet you had a robotic teddy bear as well".

Xander stopped leaning on the console and started walking towards Kris, "Piss off Kris, I've been here since 1am working on this. I'm really not in the mood for your crap today".

"Hey that's no way to talk to your senior agent, I should report you for that", Kris responded smugly

Sensing an argument brewing Aimi decided to intervene, "Knock it off the pair of you, I'm not refereeing another one of your arguments". She turned towards Xander, "I'll come with you to get your things, go wait in the van and I'll see you up there".

Xander did as he was told and got in the lift that took them to the surface. As soon as the door was closed Aimi turned on Kris, "And as for you, I know we're not your first choice as team mates and you've got your own issues".

"Hey now that's-" Kris started.

"Shut it I've had enough of you as well" Aimi snapped back, "You're meant to lead us but all you do is cause tension. I've got a good mind to report you to Harmon but I'm gonna give you one last chance. Be the leader you're supposed to be, otherwise it won't Xander taking a pop at you, it'll be me and I don't care if I get fired because of it". Aimi stepped closer so she was almost nose to nose with Kris, "Understood?"

Kris nodded weakly and Aimi stormed off to the lift to meet up with Xander leaving Kris alone with the sword and his thoughts.

_The Moon Palace_

Lord Zedd was infuriated with the Power Ranger who had thwarted another one of his plans yesterday. He was standing on the balcony looking down at the rangers on Earth through his visor. The rangers were currently in the Youth Center sitting around a table chatting away. Everything about the rangers annoyed Lord Zedd and the fact they continued to live and defeat his best monsters was testing his patience. Lord Zedd didn't want to become a failure like Rita, no it was time to take serious action.

"GOLDAR", Lord Zedd shouted, "get in here now you cretinous creature".

The sound of rattling armour could be heard coming down the corridor as Goldar approached, "You bellowed master".

"Yes Goldar, it's time to finish the Power Rangers once and for all"

"Very good master, I'll head down to Earth-"

Lord Zedd interrupted him, "You've proven yourself to be beyond useless Goldar, you couldn't even defeat Tommy when he was powerless", Goldar grumbled under his breath but Lord Zedd chose to ignore him. "I want you to prepare Serpenterra as quickly as possible, I'll show those meddlesome teenagers what real power is".

"It will be done my lord, is that all?" Goldar responded.

"For now yes, I've grown tired of you and all my other creations failing me. I shall deal with the rangers personally".

"But sire are you sure that's wise?"

"Silence you idiot I wasn't asking for your opinion, just prepare my zord for the attack. Soon rangers you shall meet your doom".

_The command center_

Everything was quiet in the Command Center. As it had been a busy couple of weeks, Alpha had offlined to recharge his circuits and Zordon was resting in his tube. Suddenly the alarms went off, Alpha and Zordon were jolted out of their slumber to investigate.

"Ay yi yi", Alpha began, "I'm picking up two disturbances", Alpha paused he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"Our sensors show that Lord Zedd has begun to active Serpenterra on the Moon but that's not the worse part. Lord Zedd himself is near the stadium on the edge of the city".

"This is serious Alpha, teleport the rangers here immediately"

Alpha did as he was instructed and soon the rangers arrived in their respective colours of light. "We came here as quickly as possible Zordon, what's happening?" Jason asked.

"Rangers it appears that Lord Zedd is launching his greatest attack yet, behold the viewing globe".

The six teenagers did as instructed and looking into the viewing globe. They saw a large robotic dragon easily bigger than any of their zords. The image moved on and showed the dragon disintegrating a planet.

"What the hell is that thing?" Zack queried.

"That is Serpenterra Zackary", Zordon responded, "it is Lord Zedd's personal zord and it is capable of great destruction. Our sensors show that Lord Zedd has begun to active the zord ready to use on Earth".

Tommy spoke up "How do we beat something like that Zordon?"

"That is something we will need to think about at a later stage rangers. For now a more urgent emergency must take priority. Lord Zedd himself is attacking in person down at the Angel Grove stadium".

"Lord Zedd on Earth?" Kim exclaimed, "This isn't good guys".

"Have faith in yourselves rangers, Lord Zedd is a formidable foe however he is not unbeatable. It will take all your strength and teamwork to repel this threat", Zordon said trying to calm the fears of the teenagers.

"We won't let you down Zordon", Jason responded, "Come on guys, It's morphin' time"

The rangers morphed and teleported away to the stadium to battle Lord Zedd. Alpha gave them a small wave and called out, "Good luck rangers", before turning to face Zordon. "I have a bad feeling about this Zordon".

Zordon sighed, "So do I Alpha, so do I".

_With Xander and Aimi in the van_

Xander and Aimi were heading back to base with a van full of supplies to help analyse the Sword of Light. The journey had been quiet as both of them were still fuming after their argument with Kris. The stereo in the van was playing Christmas songs, reminding the agents that the Christmas was not far away.

Aimi laughed to herself before tilting her head towards Xander, "Hey you what would be funny, maybe we should get Kris a lump of coal for Christmas".

Xander laughed at this suggestion, "Yeah maybe that would explain why he's so grouchy, perhaps Santa forgot about him one year. I bet he makes us work on Christmas Day, we had to really bug him to get Thanksgiving off."

"Tell me about it", Aimi whined, "I wouldn't have minded so much but it was my niece Cassie's first Thanksgiving in Angel Grove since moving across the country".

"I didn't know you had a niece in the city, in fact I've never heard you talk about your family much". Xander asked.

Aimi looked a bit uncomfortable and didn't respond straight away. Eventually she did answer his question, "My family isn't something I like to talk about Xander", she then quickly changed the subject, "Hey why are we heading to the stadium?"

"Oh yeah my dad's coming over for the holidays and I've got tickets for the Angel Grove Titan's game on Christmas Eve. I thought I would collect them now since we're on the road".

Before Aimi could respond their attention was caught by bright flashes and explosions just outside the stadium. They caught sight of six figures in bright uniforms who were battling a humanoid without any skin. Aimi saw civilians running from the scene, she stopped a woman and showed her a fake FBI badge, "Ma'am what's happening over there?"

The woman responded, "It's Lord Zedd himself he's fighting the rangers, from what I can see he's beating them pretty badly".

Aimi nodded and sent the woman on her way, she faced Xander, "Lord Zedd's here, this is the chance we've been waiting for. Grab the camera Xander we're going to try and get some footage of the big bad himself".

"Ok but Kris is going to be pissed that we're doing this", Xander responded.

"We'll deal with the Grinch later, we may not get a chance like this again", the two agent grabbed the camera along with two long barrelled weapons and tried to find a safe spot.

Meanwhile the rangers were finding Lord Zedd significantly harder to battle than anything they had ever faced. Tommy tried to hit the emperor of evil with Saba but Zedd swotted him away like his was an insect. Jason and Zack were the next to try their luck, they summoned their Power Sword and Power Axe respectively and charged. Their attacked was enough to stagger Zedd, however, they couldn't land a hit directly on him. With a blast a lightning he pushed them away and they skidded to a halt next to Tommy.

"Pathetic rangers you haven't got a hope of beating me. I have personally bought entire galaxies to their knees", Zedd boasted. Before he could taunt them anymore he was struck by pink and yellow energy as Kim and Trini unleashed their Power Bow and Power Daggers respectively. "That actually tickled a bit", Lord Zedd mocked before unleashing another burst of energy from his staff. Sparks flew from the female rangers suits as they too were knocked back.

"Guys this isn't working", Billy said, "we need to focus our energy into one powerful attack".

"Good idea Billy", Jason acknowledged, "we'll form the Power Blaster, Tommy you join in with Saba".

"Right", the other five replied. The rangers bought their weapons together with Tommy to their right and faced Zedd directly.

"You think that pea shooter will be able to stop me", Lord Zedd taunted and fired a powerful bolt from his staff. The rangers fired their own weapons and the respective energy blasts met in the middle. Both the rangers and Lord Zedd staggered and strained to try and maintain the energy and

push it towards the other.

"Give it everything you've got", Jason called out. Both energy streams were now glowing brightly and a small bubble had begun to form where the blasts were meeting. This bubble was growing slowly with smaller energy bolts blasting off and striking the surrounding area. The Power Blaster and Lord Zedd's staff also began to crackle and it was becoming clear that neither weapon could put up with much more.

"You won't defeat me rangers", Zedd called out and put one final burst of effort into his shot and the rangers did the same.

"It won't hold much longer", Billy shouted and he was right. A large, explosion tore through the area, leaving a large smoking crater where they had been standing. The rangers and Lord Zedd were thrown in opposite direction by the shockwave. The rangers struck the far wall with tremendous force and they all hit the ground, demorphing in the process.

The area was eerily silent for a few moments as the dust and smoke cleared. Neither the rangers nor Lord Zedd were moving and both were looking worse for wear. Parts of Lord Zedd's flesh were now charred black and his right arm was severely injured. The rangers had all suffered minor cuts and burns but more worryingly, none of them had moved.

The sound of moving rubble broke the silence as Xander and Aimi made their way to the scene. They had been hit by flying debris and had a few minor cuts to their arms. "God look at this Aimes", Xander spoke up, "have you ever seen anything like this?"

Aimi was stunned as the devastation caused, she was also amazed that everyone seemed to be largely in one piece. She turned to face Xander, "We need to help them, call 911 and get some paramedics here".

Before Xander could reach for his phone, the six rangers were beamed away in colourful light. Lord Zedd's body also disappeared with a crack of lightning. Both agents looked at each other, without anyone to help they starting making their way back to the van. As he was walking, Xander played with the camera to see if had sustained any damage.

"Hey Aimi", he called out.

"What is it?"

"The cameras still in one piece, and by the looks of it, still recording".

Aimi let that sink in for a moment before responding, "Do that mean what I think it means".

Xander nodded, "Yeah, we've got the identity of the Power Rangers on tape".

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. The Kids Aren't Alright

_Chapter 11 – The Kid's Aren't Alright_

_**Previously - **__Aimi was stunned as the devastation caused, she was also amazed that everyone seemed to be largely in one piece. She turned to face Xander, "We need to help them, call 911 and get some paramedics here". _

_Before Xander could reach for his phone, the six rangers were beamed away in colourful light. Lord Zedd's body also disappeared with in a crackle of lightning. Both agents looked at each other, without anyone to help they starting making their way back to the van. As he was walking, Xander played with the camera to see if had sustained any damage._

"_Hey Aimi", he called out. _

"_What is it?"_

"_The cameras still in one piece, and by the looks of it, still recording"._

_Aimi let that sink in for a moment before responding, "Does that mean what I think it means"._

_Xander nodded, "Yeah, we've got the identity of the Power Rangers on tape"._

_The Command Center_

The medical room was silent apart from the steady beeping of heart monitors. After the battle with Lord Zedd, Alpha had teleported the six rangers back to the Command Center to begin assessing injuries. In the bed furthest away from the door, Tommy slowly began to stir. He groaned as he stretched his muscles and rubbed his head.

"Man I got worked over", he said to himself.

"Ah you're awake", Billy called out as him and Alpha walked into the room.

"Billy you're ok", he looked around the room and saw that Jason, Zack and Trini were occupying three of the beds but he couldn't see Kim. "Where's Kim?" he asked with a note of panic in his voice.

"Right here handsome", Kim said as she walked into the room. Tommy got up from his bed and gingerly made his way over to Kim, he kissed her fiercely when the two met.

They were like this for several moments before Billy coughed and interrupted the moment. Tommy looked at the genius apologetically, "Sorry man guess we got carried away". He then remembered that the over three rangers were still unconscious in bed. "Why aren't the other awake yet?"

A grave looked came over Billy and Kim's faces, "We don't know yet it appears that the others took the main force of the blast and impact. They've all got internal injuries, Zack in particular is in a bad way. His spinal cord was seriously damaged, Alpha was able to stablise him so he will be able to walk again", Billy took a deep breath, "but it may be many months before he can move. As for Jason and Trini they're not in a life threatening condition but given their injuries they could also be out of action for months".

Tommy let this all sink in, he knew that being a Power Ranger was risky but he never thought half the team would be seriously injured in one battle. Kim wrapped her arm around him, partly to reassure Tommy and also for her own comfort.

"At the risk of sounding cold hearted what about the Power Rangers, we're down half a team", Tommy asked.

"Zordon has some information that could help, if you're up to it then head through to the main chamber", Alpha said sounding very despondent.

The three remaining rangers headed out of the medical bay and toward the main chamber as instructed. They reached Zordon's energy tube, their heads hanging low as they thought of the injuries suffered by their friends.

"Rangers I am pleased that the three of you are ok, however, there is great sadness in my heart. It is never easy when people you love suffer injury and I have come to view all of you like my own children". Kim let out a small sniffle as the situation and Zordon's words hit home.

As Tommy looked after his girlfriend Billy stepped forward, "Thank you Zordon, I can't speak for all us but I feel the same way about you", He paused for a moment to collect himself before continuing, "What are we going to do about the others, if Alpha is correct and they will be out of action for months. How can we operate as a team?"

Zordon didn't respond initially as he thought about his choice of words, "The only viable option is to replace Jason, Trini and Zackary as Power Rangers. This is not a decision I make lightly, however, I feel it will be necessary".

The three rangers were silent for a few minutes as they thought about what Zordon had said. It didn't seem right that they were talking about replacing the others so soon, however, they understood where Zordon was coming from.

"Is that even possible Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"It is Tommy but there is only one artefact that can help make this power transfer. The Sword of Light has the ability to transfer the morphing energy from one person to another, you must use this to safely remove the power from Jason, Trini and Zackary".

Tommy nodded, "Ok let's get started".

Zordon interrupted, "It will not be that easy Tommy, the sword has been lost for many centuries. I do not know its current whereabouts. You will need to search for energy readings similar to the power coins to locate it".

The rangers heads began to drop again but Tommy spoke up, "Well let's get going, Billy start the search with Alpha, Kim and I will watch over the others".

A small smile came over Zordon's face, "A good decision, it is because of this type of thinking that I am naming you the new leader of the Power Rangers".

Tommy was too stunned to speak properly and muttered a quiet thank you to Zordon before him and Kim retreated to the medical bay as Billy started the search for the Sword of Power.

_The Bunker_

When Aimi and Xander returned they told the story of the rangers battle to Kris. They were expecting a severe dressing down from their senior agent, however, it wasn't forthcoming. He stayed surprisingly silent as he paced up and down the control room. Eventually Aimi couldn't take the silence any longer, nervously she asked, "So what are we going to do now Kris? We know who the Power Rangers are, we should pass this onto Washington".

"No", Kris said firmly, "not yet anyway".

This surprised the other two agents, "Who are you and what have you done with Kris. One of our mission goals was to find out their identities and we've just done it", Xander questioned.

Without turning around Kris responded, "They've been injured in battle, possibly seriously. They deserve a chance to recover at least".

Xander and Aimi looked at each other and non verbally they decided not to question this any further. Xander turned to face the Sword of Light and looked over it a few times. Finally he spoke, "I think they will need this to help them".

Kris turned around, "What makes you say that?"

Xander shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's just a vibe I'm getting". Kris raised an eyebrow obviously not convinced. Xander decided to continue, "Plus look three of the symbols are glowing, the sabre toothed tiger, the mastodon and the tyrannosaurus. That must mean something".

Kris thought about this for a moment before responding, "Ok so how do we get this to them".

"I tell them where it is", Xander responded, he sensed Kris' protest about revealing their base so he continued, "We'll hide it in one of the other warehouses we own and then release its location to our network. If the rangers are searching for it, they will stumble across it soon enough".

"Sounds like a good plan", Kris said, "but one of us will need to wait with the Sword for security".

"I'll do that", Aimi volunteered, "I have another suggestion, I tell them about the agency".

Kris looked stunned, "Aimi you know the rules we can't do that".

Aimi nodded but continued, "They already suspect I'm not on the level so this will just be confirmation to them. They need to know that we're on their side and can help them".

Kris thought about this for a minute, Aimi made a good case but it was a major breach of protocol. Finally he made his decision, "Ok do it".

Aimi was surprised by this, she didn't expect Kris to agree so quickly, or agree at all. Before she could question this any further, Kris had instructed Xander to put the plan into action. She looked at him for a few moments before asking, "Why?"

"Because you're right, having the rangers on our side will be a major asset", he responded.

Aimi smiled and approached him, "I like this new Kris, I hope he sticks around", she then when over the help Xander with their plan.

_The Command Center_

It had been several hours since the disastrous battle with Lord Zedd and there was no change in Jason, Trini and Zack's condition. Billy had been using the main computer to try and find any references to the Sword of Light but so far he had drawn a blank. He was just about to take a break when the computer beeped, it had found a positive match.

"Tommy, Kim, Alpha come here quickly", He called out.

The others quickly ran through from the medical bay to see what Billy had found. "Have you found it Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Indeed it's being stored by some company called the NFSA in a warehouse on 24th Street", Billy responded.

None of them had heard of this company before but their thoughts were interrupted by Zordon, "Excellent work Billy, it's up to you to go and retrieve the Sword of Light immediately.

Tommy nodded, "Ok guys let's go in morphed, we'll have an easier time persuading this company to hand it over." The others nodded in agreement, "It's morphin' time"

"Tigerzord"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

_Abandoned Warehouse_

The three rangers teleported just outside the warehouse. It was a fairly plain building from the outside with no major identifying features. From the look of its general condition it hadn't been used in a number of months. The main door creaked as it opened and the three stepped in.

Billy looked around the empty space, if you could see his face he would have a look of confusion. "I don't understand search stated that the Sword of Light was in this building".

"Could it be a trap?", Kim asked nervously.

"I don't think so Kim", Billy replied as he looked down at his hand held device, "the scanner is giving off a clear reading, it should be in this building. In fact we should be right on top of it".

Tommy turned to face the blue ranger, "It's underground".

Billy slapped his hand against his helmet, "Of course why didn't I think of that. There must be a lift or trap door around here somewhere".

Tommy nodded, "Ok guys have a look around and see what you can find".

The rangers split up and starting searching the warehouse to find the access point to any possible lower levels. After a few minutes of searching Kim's voice called out, "Over here guys".

Tommy and Billy ran over to the far corner of the building to meet up with the pink ranger. "Take a look at this panel its much cleaner and newer than the rest of the building", Kim said.

"Good work Kim", Tommy responded, "let's see where it leads".

Tommy opened up the access panel to reveal a lever. He gave it a pull and the ground beneath the rangers started to rumble. The floor then slowly started to descend into the ground through an elevator shaft. After about a minute the lift reached the bottom and the rangers stepped off the floor panel. They were in a small, dimly lit room and in the centre of the room on a raised pedestal sat a golden sword.

Billy pointed his device at the sword and it gave a confirmation beep, "This is it, the Sword of Light".

"Great", Tommy said, "Let's grab it and take it back to the Command Center".

"You know it's against the law to steal", a feminine voice called from the shadows, "If you wanted the sword all you had to do is ask".

The rangers put their hands on their blasters ready to fire, "Who's there?" Tommy called out.

A sound of heels on concrete was heard from the shadows as the figure stepped into the light, revealing herself to be Aimi. She had smartened up for the meeting by dressing in a professional skirt suit.

"I know you", Kim started, "You were the woman we rescued from the cave last week".

Aimi smiled, "Good memory pink ranger I never did get a chance to thank you properly. By the way I love the way you rock the skirt and tights look".

"Aww thanks", Kim responded before remembering the situation she was in.

Tommy stepped forward, "Ok I've had enough of your games, just who are you and we want the truth this time".

Aimi nodded, "My name is Special Agent Aimi Miyamoto. I'm an agent with an organisation called the National Frontier Science Agency".

"Never heard of it", Tommy responded with a slight sneer in his voice.

Aimi laughed, "You wouldn't have, we're strictly off the radar so to speak. It's our job to investigate the supernatural, the unexplained and the paranormal. If there's someone or something that could pose a threat to the world we neutralise it".

"Is that why your here then", Tommy asked, "has the government decided the Power Rangers are a threat?"

"You must be the leader, you are so like my boss it's ridiculous", Aimi replied with a smile before slipping back into professional mode. "To begin with our orders were to investigate you guys, learn more about you, try to find out your secrets", Aimi then paused for a moment. "But things change, a few months ago Lord Zedd broke into one of our warehouses and stole a number of powerful artefacts. Some of them you've already seen, the Crystal of Pythea and the snake staff for example. We want to stop Lord Zedd just as much as you guys, so we need you to trust us".

"Trust you", Tommy exclaimed, "A shady, off the books government agency who keeps dangerous artefacts in storage. Why should we trust you?"

"Why should we trust people who hide their identities and drive giant robotic animals", Aimi fired back.

Tommy didn't respond to this as he didn't want to admit Aimi had a point. Sensing the frustration from her leader, Kim took over the conversation, "So what happens now, are you here to arrest us?"

Aimi chuckled, "On the contrary, I'm here to make first contact so to speak and to hand over the sword".

The rangers were surprised by this, they were just going to be given the sword. "What's the catch?" Tommy asked.

"No catch, we saw your last battle and we think you'll need the sword. Just remember we're on your side and who know, maybe our paths will cross again".

"I hope not", Tommy responded before gesturing to the other rangers, "Come on guys let grab the sword and go". Billy took the sword and they climbed back on the floor platform to the surface.

Aimi watched them head back up and ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "Well that could've gone better", she said to herself.

_The moon palace_

Lord Zedd was strapped to an operating table as Finster examined his injuries closely. The blast had caused extensive damage to the exposed tissues on Zedd's right side and Finster was thinking of a way to heal the damage.

"What is the extent of our master's injuries Finster", Goldar asked as he entered the chamber.

"Firstly he's not my master Goldar, my loyalty is to Empress Rita only". Before Goldar could protest this statement Finster continued, "I will need to graft further plates to Lord Zedd to fully repair the damage caused. This will be similar to the one's currently on his face and head. Unfortunately even with the strongest magic available he will be not be able to move for several months".

Goldar growled with rage, how dare the rangers do this to the emperor of evil "Those rangers will pay dearly for what they have done to Lord Zedd", Goldar said as he turned and headed out the door.

"What do you plan to do Goldar?" Finster asked.

"Serpenterra is fully charged, I shall take it to Earth and eliminate the rangers for good. You mark my words the Earth shall be obliterated for this".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**A/N – **__So the first proper meeting between the rangers and the shady government agency that's been trailing them. There will be more coming up in later chapters. This is probably the half way point of the story so far before I move on to MMPR season 3. Once again thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, keep them coming._


End file.
